Zoetrope - Wheel Of Life -
by jessy.jasmine.7
Summary: Chapter 4 Update ! Beberapa pengguna kekuatan di tugaskan untuk melindungi jepang dari kekuatan jahat. Generation Of Miracles yang berisi para penerus pimpinan telah menemukan seorang dari Clan ke-6 dari para pengguna kekuatan yang telah musnah, yang tanpa mereka ketahui berasal dari masa depan./Mysterious!Kuroko x GoM & Kagami/ Warn Inside/
1. Chapter 1 : The One Who Undo The Time

**Halo Minna ! Kali ini saya membawakan cerita baru ! kebetulan cerita ini selesai begitu cerita KnB lainnya Update. cerita ini hanyalah sebagai penyemangat agar semangat kalian tidak Down.**

**Enjoy Reading ! I Hope You Like it.**

* * *

Chapter 1 : The One Who Undo The Time

.

.

**Kuroko No Basuke ( The Basketball Which kuroko's Play)**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story Writer : Me ( Jessy Jasmine 7 )**

**Genre : Friendship, Tragedy, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**WARN : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

Rintik hujan mulai terlihat. Langit biru yang biasanya menghiasi langit jepang kini berubah menjadi merah darah. Awan yang putih kini berubah menjadi hitam. Dataran jepang yan tentram telah luluh menjadi tanah. Hanya barang-barang yang sudah rusak yang masih berdiri tegak. Batu-batu besar berserakan kemana-mana, dan beberapa tanah terlihat hancur.

"Hiks…" seorang laki-laki bersurai _baby blue_ dengan luka di sekujur tubuh menangis. Ia terduduk dan menunduk di hadapan seseorang yang terkapar dihadapannya dengan luka yang lebih parah dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

Sang surai merah kemudian membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menatap sang _bluenette_ yang menangis menatapnya. Wajahnya sudah sangat pucat seputih susu. Darah mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. Lengan kanannya telah berpisah dari tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau… menangis, bodoh ?" ucap sang surai merah dengan sisa tenaganya.

"A-Akashi-kun…" ucap sang _bluenette_ memanggil nama sang surai merah.

"jangan menangis, Tetsuya… kau juga akan membuat kami sedih." Ucap sang surai merah yang bernama lengkap Akashi Seijuurou.

"T-Tapi… _Minna wa_(Semuanya sudah)…" sang surai _bluenette_ yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Bisa terlihat dengan jelas. Seorang laki-laki bersurai kuning, Kise Ryouta, terkapar dengan darah yang mengalir di sekitarnya. Seorang laki-laki bersurai biru malam, Aomine Daiki, tengah bersender di dinding yang sudah menjadi bagian dari gedung yang hancur. Kaki kirinya sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya. Seorang bersurai merah gelap, Kagami Taiga, juga terkapar. Sebuah pisau tertancap di dada kirinya. Seorang laki-laki bersurai Violet, Murasakibara Atsushi, tergantung dengan tali yang melilit di leher dan badannya, serta beberapa pisau yang menancap di tubuhnya.

Lalu, kini dihadapan Kuroko, Akashi yang tengah terkapar tak berdaya di hadapannya. Sebagian tubuhnya sudah di timpa oleh sebuah batu besar.

"_yokatta na_(untunglah), Tetsuya… _ureshii yo_(aku sangat senang)… kau tidak mati…" ucap Akashi sebelum kedua kelopak matanya berhasil menyembunyikan manik _heterochromatic_ miliknya.

Kuroko terdiam, ia membelalak. Ia menganga menatap seorang lagi temannya telah pergi. Air mata yang sebelumnya mengalir seketika berhenti, ia sangat terkejut. Ia tidak bergeming selama beberapa waktu. Seketika hujan deras membasahi tempat itu, lalu beberapa sosok muncul dengan seringai di wajah mereka.

"Wah, Wah… kupikir kau telah mati…" ucap seorang laki-laki berambut _blonde_ dengan poni kirinya yang di jepit. Ia bernama Fukurada Seito.

"Hentikan Seito." Ucap seorang laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya. Ia terlihat dewasa dan sangar. Ia bernama Hasegawa Saotomi. Sementara itu ketiga orang lainnya hanya berseringai tanpa berkomentar.

Kuroko tidak bergeming. Kepalanya menunduk menghadap tanah. Tangannya yang menyentuh tanah ia kepalkan dengan paksa, membuat tanah ikut terbawa oleh jari-jarinya. Ia menggeram kesal.

"Aku… tidak dapat dimaafkan…" ucap Kuroko yang setengah berbisik. Kelima orang itu menatap Kuroko.

"Hah ?" Seito menatap dengan bingung.

"AKU TIDAK DAPAT MEMAAFKAN KALIAN !" Seru Kuroko yang menatap kelima pasang manik dihadapannya. Manik biru indahnya kemudian berubah warna menjadi merah terang. Kelima orang itu terperangah.

Cahaya dan kekuatan yang sangat hebat kemudian muncul dari sekitar tubuh Kuroko. Angin yang yang berhembus sangat kencang mengangkat kepingan-kepingan batu serta benda-benda di sekelilingnya.

"T-Tidak mungkin ! I-Itu…" ucap Seorang dari mereka.

"**ATAS NAMA DEWA WAKTU, AKU MEMINJAM KEKUATANMU UNTUK KEMBALI KE MASA LALU !**" seru Kuroko.

Seketika cahaya biru yang melapisi tubuh kuroko mulai membentuk sayap yang sungguh besar. Sayap biru besar yang indah. Kemudian muncul bentuk elang dari cahay biru itu. sayap biru yang besar itu kemudian menutup, melapisi Kuroko sebelum pada akhirnya mengecil dengan cepat dan menghilang. Benda-benda yang sebelumnya berterbangan, terjatuh ke tanah seketika.

Kelima orang itu sudah berpindah tempat ke benda-benda yang menumpuk. Dan menatap tempat terakhir Kuroko memijak tanah. Tempatnya sudah hancur dan membentuk lubang yang tak dalam tetapi cukup besar.

"Jadi begitu… pengguna keenam itu… **sudah bukan lagi seorang pengguna**." Ucap seorang dari mereka yang berperan sebagai ketua kelima orang itu.

* * *

KECIPAK!

Seorang berlari dengan tergesah-gesah di tengah hujan yang cukup deras. Melewati gang-gang sempit, ia mencari tempat perjanjian yang telah di tentukan. Seorang laki-laki bersurai merah gelap itu berlari di badai karena sebuah perjanjian yang bahkan tidak ia setujui.

* * *

**Flashback**

BRAAK

"Apa Katamu ?!" Seru Kagami seraya menggebrak meja makan. Seorang paruh baya yang tengah makan tetap terlihat tenang. "Ayah, kau pasti bercanda bukan ? ya, kan ?" tanya Kagami.

"Tidak, Taiga. Aku tidak sedang bercanda. Kau tahu bahwa kekuatan kita sebagai seorang _pengguna_ adalah hal yang sangat langka. Ini sudah saatnya kau ikut dalam kelompok para pemimpin "Generation Of Miracle". Kau tahu bahwa aku yang sudah tua ini harus segera di gantikan." Ujar ayah Kagami.

"Tapi, Ayah aku—"

BRAAK!

Kagami terkejut. Ayahnya baru saja membanting mangkuk berisi nasi itu ke meja dan membuat retakan kecil di mangkuk putih itu.

"Tidak ada tapi, Taiga. Ini adalah kewajiban kita sebagai pemimpin !" jelas Ayahnya.

Kagami tidak bergeming. Ia segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Ingat Taiga, besok jam 12 di Blok 7." Seru Ayahnya dari ruang makan. Kagami tidak menghiraukannya. Ia tidak percaya bahwa sesuatu yang ia khawatirkan akan segera terjadi. Ia belum siap.

**Flashback End**

* * *

"Haah..Hah…" langkah Kagami berhenti begitu menatap satu gang buntu dengan pintu yang memiliki lampu di atasnya.

Tanpa berpikir Kagami langsung berjalan memsuki gang itu. banyak genangan air disana. Ia berjalan santai menuju pintu biru itu. saat ia sampai, ia lekas mengetuknya.

"A-Aku Kagami Taiga, hari ini aku akan menjadi salah satu dari enam pemimpin." Ucap Kagami.

Kemudian pintu itu terbuka. Dibalik pintu itu, terdapat beberapa orang. Dan ia dapat melihat siapa yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Jadi, kau Kagami Taiga. Selamat datang-ssu !" Seru sang blonde.

Kagami masih terdiam disana. Ia masih terperangah menatap beberapa orang yang tampak asing di matanya.

"Jangan diam disana, Kagami Taiga. Masuklah." Ucap sang surai merah yang terlihat sedang duduk dengan rapih.

"_h-hai_(baik)…" ucap Kagami yang kemudian memasuki ruangan itu. sang blonde lekas menutup pintu.

Kagami dapat melihat adanya lima orang pemimpin. Mereka semua adalah pengguna kekuatan.

"Jadi, Kagami Taiga… biar kami perkenalkan diri kami. Aku adalah Akashi Seijuurou, ketua disini. sepertinya kau sudah dengar clan _Kumo_(lama-laba) yang dapat mengumpulkan informasi dengan mudah, bukan ?" tanya sang surai merah. Kagami mengangguk.

"Nah, aku Aomine Daiki. Dari Clan _Sasori_(kalajengking), pertahanan." Ujar sang surai biru malam yang terduduk dengan malas.

"Aku Kise Ryouta-ssu. Dari Clan _Hebi_(ular) yang memiliki kekuatan mata-mata. Salam kenal, Kagamicchi." Seru sang blonde.

"hmph, aku Midorima Shintarou dari Clan _Karasu_(gagak), sebagai pelacak." Ucap sang surai hijau.

"Aku Murasakibara Atsushi dari Clan _Batafurai_(kupu-kupu) ~" ucap sang surai ungu.

"jangan lupa, Atsushi memiliki keahlian dalam racun. Ia dapat membuat racun dimana saja." Jelas Akashi.

"Ah, ya.. ung ?" kemudian dari jaket hijau kagami, muncul musang yang berwarna cokelat. "Waa.. _Chairu_(Cokelat-warna-), jangan muncul !" ucap Kagami yang memasukkan kembali musang itu kedalam jaketnya.

"haha, kau tidak perlu seperti itu. lihat… aku juga membawa Kuromo setiap saat." Ucap Akashi yang menunjukkan laba-laba di tangannya.

"eh, um… baiklah." Ucap Kagami kemudian.

"jangan seperti itu, _nanodayo._ Kau adalah pemimpin dari Clan _Itachi_(musang) jadi harus tegas. Karasumaru juga selalu berada di sampingku. Lalu Kise, Hebiki selalu bersamanya. Lalu Aomine, Sora tidak pernah pergi jauh kecuali di suruh. Dan juga Murasakibara, Furai(kupu-kupu) selalu di dekatnya. Kita adalah seorang _pengguna_, tentu saja tidak ada yang perlu di risaukan." Jelas Murasakibara.

"Oh, baiklah." Ucap Kagami yang tersenyum.

"_Ano…_" Kagami kemudian menoleh kesamping kirinya. Disana ada laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya dan bersurai _baby blue_ tengah berdiri menatapnya.

"UWAAH !" Kagami langsung mundur beberapa langkah akibat terkejut. Aomine melirik kearah kagami dan seketika bangkit dengan senyum merekah diwajahnya.

"Waa, Tetsu ! Ternyata kau sudah sadar rupanya !" seru Aomine yang segera menuju Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi ! Kupikir kau sudah mati-ssu !" Seru Kise yang segera memeluk sang _bluenette_.

Kagami mengerjap. Ia menatap aneh seorang laki-laki bersurai biru langit itu. ia sedari tadi tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Padahal ia seharusnya sangat mengetahui keberadaan orang di sekitarnya dengan mudah.

"Dia adalah Kuroko Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi yang masih menatap Kuroko yang bersama Aomine dan kise.

"Kuroko Tetsuya ? aku tidak pernah mendengar namanya ?" tanya Kagami.

"Aku juga. Kami menemukannya di depan markas. Ia tergeletak kebasahan dengan penuh luka. Kupikir ia sudah mati karena badannya sangatlah dingin. Tetapi Shintarou memeriksanya, dan ternyata ia masih hidup. Kami menjadikannya sebagai anggota keenam." Ucap Akashi.

"Anggota ?! bukankah para _pengguna_ hanyalah enam !?" tanya Kagami.

"tidak, sebenarnya Para _pengguna _yang sebenarnya ada tujuh. Tetapi semenjak satu Clan musnah dengan cara yang tidak di ketahui, kami menghapus Clan itu dari nama para _pengguna_." Jelas Akashi.

"Tunggu ! Maksudmu, dia juga…" Kagami lekas menatap sang _bluenette _dengan tidak percaya.

"Tetsuya, perkenalkanlah dirimu kepada Kagami Taiga." Ujar Akashi. Kuroko menatap Kagami dengan datar.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku berasal dari Clan _Taka_(Elang), pengendali waktu." Ujar Kuroko.

"A-Akashi, apakah kau sudah benar-benar meyakinkan bahwa ia berasal dari Clan Elang ?" tanya Kagami masih belum percaya.

"Justru itulah yang kurencanakan." Ucap Akashi yang berseringai. Kagami merasakan hal yang buruk akan segera terjadi.

"Eh ?" Kagami terlihat bingung.

"Tetsuya. Mulai besok, kau akan memasuki Teikou. Seluruh surat yang diperlukan akan segera diurus." Seketika semua orang menatap Akashi.

"A-Apa ?! kau tidak bisa membiarkan dia memasuki Teikou ! Para Dewan Tinggi pasti akan menelitinya !" Seru Midorima.

"Akashi, apakah kau tidak salah bertindak ? Tetsu bisa saja di tanyakan macam-macam." Seru Aomine.

"Tidak. Pilihanku ini _Absolute_. Tetsuya akan memasuki Seirin yang menjadi penampung Clan Musang." Kagami tercengang.

"T-Tunggu ! Apa maksudmu ?! Kita itu masih Calon pemimpin ! kita tidak bisa seenaknya seperti itu !" Seru kagami yang khawatir.

"sudah kubilang itu akan baik-baik saja, Taiga." Ucap Akashi yang menatap tajam Kagami. Kagami bungkam seketika.

"Kapan Aka-chin akan memasukkan Kuro-chin ke Seirin ?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Besok. Lagi pula besok kita juga akan masuk untuk memulai pelajaran. Atsushi, kuharap kau tidak membolos lagi, begitu juga denganmu Daiki." Ucap Akashi.

"B-Baik/Baik~" Jawab Aomine dan Murasakibara bersamaan.

"Oh, lalu dimana Kuroko akan tinggal ?" tanya Kagami.

"jika boleh, Aku akan tinggal disini saja." Ucap Kuroko. Semua memandang Kuroko.

"Apa maksudmu ? kau akan tinggal dimarkas ?" tanya Midorima.

"aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan kalian." Ucap Kuroko. Akashi mengerti dari maksud kata-kata Kuroko. Jika salah satu diantara mereka mengizinkan Kuroko tinggal dengan mereka, Kuroko akan segera ketahuan Indetitasnya. Terutama, mereka tinggal denga para pemimpin yang masih ada.

"Baiklah. Kau akan tinggal disini." ucap Akashi. Kise terlihat kecewa mendengar kata-kata Akashi.

"Akashicchi, padahal aku ingin Kurokocchi tinggal bersamaku ! Kumohon !" rengek Kise.

"Dengar Ryouta, keadaan saat ini kita hanya memiliki dua pilihan. Tinggal dengan Kita, makan kita tidak akan pernah melihat Tetsuya atau Ia Tinggal dimarkas, maka ia aman. Mana yang akan kau pilih, Ryouta ?" Semua kembali terdiam. Kata-kata Akashi sangatlah benar adanya. Mau tidak mau mereka harus menerima hal itu.

Akashi kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke pintu markas.

"Kau mau kemana, Akashi ?" tanya Midorima.

"Aku membuat surat-surat kepindahan Tetsuya ke Teikou." Dan Akashi pun menghilang dibalik pintu itu.

Tampaknya hujan deras sudah mereda. Tidak ada air yang terjatuh dan membasahi serta angina yang bertiup dengan kencang. Dengan langkah santai, Akashi kembali menuju ke kediamannya. Sementara itu kelima orang yang tertinggal di markas masih terdiam.

"Aku juga akan kembali duluan~ persediaan Snack-ku habis, aku harus segera membelinya." Ucap Murasakibara yang kemudian pergi dari Markas. Kise kemudian tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Ah ! Aku melupakan tugasku yang akan di praktekkan besok ! Aominecchi, ayo bantu aku !" Seru Kise yang menarik lengan Aomine.

"Baik, Baik, dasar cerewet !" Seru Aomine. Kini kedua orang itu juga menghilang. Midorima hanya menghela napas dan ikut berjalan menuju pintu.

"Aku juga akan pergi duluan. Kagami, pastikan kau tidak telat menuju Teikou besok." Peringat Midorima yang juga pergi dari markas.

Kini hanya tertinggal Kuroko dan Kagami saja. Mereka masih menatap pintu markas, tetapi tak lama kemudian Kuroko memilih menuju dapur. Kagami menyadari langkah Kuroko dan ia segera angkat bicara.

"Hei, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya ?" tanya Kagami. Kuroko menoleh kearah Kagami.

"Entahlah… Apakah kau lapar, Kagami-kun ?" tanya Kuroko. Kagami mengerjap dan ia menggaruk sisi wajahnya.

"um.. lumayan, memangnya apa yang akan kau masak ? Kau baru, bukan ? memangnya kau tahu dimana letak bahan makanan dan dapur ?" tanya Kagami. Kuroko mesih terus berjalan dan menjawab dari ruangan lain.

"Aku sudah berada disini lebih lama darimu, Kagami-kun. Dan Aomine-kun sudah memberitahukan tentang markas ini." Jawab Kuroko. Kagami menghela napas. Entah kenapa ia berpikir bahwa dirinya sangatlah paranoid.

Kagami menatap seluruh markas. Entah kenapa Kagami merasakan sesuatu yang familiar, tetapi ia tidak mengetahuinya. Ia menghalau semua perasaan itu dan terus menunggu Kuroko. Tak lama kemudian Kuroko yang menggunakan celemek biru muda dengan motif bunga biru muncul. Ia menggunakan sarung tangan seraya membawa panci panas. Uapnya mengepul keluar begitu penutupnya dibuka dan aroma harum muncul dari sana.

Kari. Tampak enak dan lezat. Tanpa disadari, Kagami memegang perutnya dan saliva muncul dari sisi bibirnya. Ia kagum dan bertatapan lapar.

"Ah, aku akan segera mengambil nasinya." Ucap Kuroko yang kemudian bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur. Kagami tersadar dan menatap Kuroko dengan perasaan canggung.

"Ah—iya !" ucap Kagami.

Kagami kemudian menyadari bahwa sikapnya sangatlah blak-blakkan. Sekali dirinya menatap makanan, ia merasa sangat lapar. Tak lama kemudian Kuroko kembali dengan semangkuk besar nasi. Kagami mengerjap bingung.

"Kuroko, ini—" Kagami menatap Kuroko dengan bingung.

"Kau pasti sangatlah lapar. Raut wajahmu sudah menjelaskan semuanya." Ujar Kuroko yang kemudian duduk manis di meja.

Kuroko dan Kagami duduk berseberangan. Mereka makan dengan tenang. Entah kenapa keadaan disana sangalah canggung sehingga Kagami tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Terlihat mangkuknya telah habis da ia masih kelaparan. Ia merasa tidak enak jika harus meminta tambah.

"**Tidak usah sungkan. Makanlah sepuasmu.**" Ucap Kuroko yang masih dengan tenang memakan makanannya. Kagami menatap Kuroko.

"Ba-Baik… lah…" Kagami membelalak. Seketika perasaan tidak enak menyelimuti benaknya. Ia merasa familiar dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Kuroko.

* * *

_"Tidak Usah Sungkan. Makanlah Sepuasmu." Ucap seseorang bersurai merah gelap. Ia tersenyum dengan senyum yang sangat cerah dan bersemangat. Ia menggunakan celemek biru muda dengan motif biru disana. Wajahnya tidak dapat terlihat dengan jelas._

* * *

"ada apa, Kagami-kun ?" tanya Kuroko.

Seketika Kagami tersadar dan segera menjawab dengan tergagap.

"T-Tidak ada apa-apa." Ucap Kagami yang kemudian mengambil semangkuk penuh nasi dan melanjutkan makannya.

Kali ini Kagami makan dengan tidak sedikit semangat. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin pergi dari keadaan itu. ia melirik kearah Kuroko di tengah acara makannya. Sang _bluenette_ masih tenang dengan makannya. Kagami kembali menatap makanannya. Entah kenapa, ia merasakan… _Déjà vu_ ?

* * *

Esok harinya. Terlihat beberapa orang telah mengerumuni sebuah gedung yang sangatlah besar. Beberapa murid mulai memasuki gedung itu. dengan pakaian bebas, mereka mulai melangkah dengan tegas memasuki wilayah tempat itu. Tempat itu adalah Teikou.

Teikou adalah sebuah tempat pembelajaran bagi para _pengguna_. Wilayah Teikou berbentuk persegi delapan. Masing-masing memiliki wilayah bagi Clan masing-masing. 6 gedung terlihat sangatlah rapih dan indah, sementara setu gedung yang bertempat di tengah-tengah keenam gedung itu terlihat terbengkalai dan tidak berpenghuni. Gedung itu adalah milik Clan Elang sebelumnya.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Clan Elang dibantai secara misterius. Tidak yang tersisa dari Clan tersebut. Tetapi seorang penerus dinyatakan menghilang di pembantaian itu. dia adalah sang penerus pimpinan Clan Elang nantinya. Karena pencarian salama empat tahun tidak membuahkan hasil, Clan Elang dihapus dari nama para _pengguna_ dan sang pewaris dianggap sudah meninggal.

Kemudian sebuah suara keributan mulai terdengar. Bisikan-bisikan mulai merambat hingga kepenjuru wilayah. Orang-orang yang berperan penting telah muncul dihadapan mereka. Seluruh siswa memberikan jalan bagi mereka. Mereka adalah Generation Of Miracles. Para anggotanya adalah para penerus pimpinan selanjutnya. Tetapi ada satu orang yang sedang berada di sekitar mereka. Karena hawa keberadaannya yang sangat tipis, tidak ada satu pun orang yang menyadari keberadannya kecuali anggota GoM.

"Tetsuya, Mulai hari ini kau akan berlajar di Seirin. Di gedung berwarna oranye itu." ujar Akashi yang menunjuk sebuah gedung di dekat gedung yang terbengkalai. Kuroko kemudian mengangguk.

"Kuro-chin~ gedungku berada di dekat gerbang~ yang berwarna ungu~" ujar Murasakibara.

"Kurokocchi, kalau kau ingin bertemu denganku, Gedungku yang berwarna kuning ok !" Seru Kise.

"Gedungku berwarna biru di samping Kise." Ujar Aomine.

"Gedungku di dekat gerbang di samping gedung Akashi juga, yang berwarna hijau." ucap Midorima.

"Gedungku yang berwarna merah, di sebelah gedung Taiga. Baiklah, kalau begitu kita akan berpisah disini." ucap Akashi yang berjalan meninggalkan GoM.

"Dadah Kurokocchi !" Seru Kise yang berjalan bersama Aomine.

"Kuro-chin, sampai ketemu saat jam makan siang~" ucap Murasakibara.

"Hmph…" Midorima tanpa berkata apa-apa hanya pergi meninggalkan Kuroko dan Kagami.

Kagami dan Kuroko menatap kepergian GoM yang sudah menuju Gedung mereka. Kagami kemudian menatap gedung biru langit disebelah gedungnya dan kemudian menatap Kuroko.

"bagaimana kalau kita segera menuju Seirin ? semua pasti sudah menunggu kita." Ucap Kagami. Kuroko kemudian menatap Kagami dan mengangguk.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju gedung Oranye di sebelah kanan gedung merah milik Clan Ular, Rakuzan. Sementara itu diantara gedung Oranye, Seirin, dan Gedung Biru tua, Touou, terdapat satu gedung yang menjadi tatapan bagi Kuroko. Tatapan yang bukanlah tatapan sedih… tetapi tatapan biasa yang seolah ia sudah melihatnya berkali-kali.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Baiklah, saya akan menjelaskan secara rinci mengenai cerita ini. berhubung judul dari cerita ini saya ambil dari Opening Amnesia (Anime) yang muncul 2012 lalu yaitu Zoetrope. kalian pasti bertanya-tanya apa itu Zoetrope, bukan ?**

**Zoetrope adalah sebuah guci dari China yang katanya membawa kehidupan. kata Zoetrope diambil dari ζωή ****_zoe_****, "life/kehidupan" dan τρόπος ****_tropos_****, "turn/kembali". atau bisa diartikan sebagai "wheel of life/roda kehidupan".**

**karena cerita ini juga mengandung artian yang sama dengan Zoetrope, maka saya memberi judul seperti itu. dan lagi, cerita ini juga sepertinya mengingatkan kita pada Anime Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica karena saya membuat Kuroko Tetsuya kali ini memiliki peran yang sama seperti Akemi Homura yang dapat pergi ke masa lalu dan tetap mengingat masa depan. ( Warn : cerita ini tidak menjiplak, ini murni berasal dari imajinasi Author )**

**cerita ini muncul begitu saya selesai menonton Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica ( Puella Magi Madoka Magica ) yang Season 2. kalian bisa melihatnya di GogoAnime**

**Saya harap informasi kali ini bermanfaat untuk di Chapter yang akan datang nanti. See you !**

**Keep Reading-Keep Waiting for the next Chapter !**

**NEXT CHAPTER :: Chapter 2 : Survivor**

**Mind To RxR ? X3**


	2. Chapter 2 : Survivor

**Chapter 2 Update ! Akhirnya, saya dapat menyelesaikan Chapter kali ini dalam satu hari ! saya sempat frustasi karena buntu ide (/QAO)/**

**Saya harap Chapter kali ini kalian suka.**

**ENJOY READING !**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Survivor

.

.

**Kuroko No Basuke ( The Basketball Which kuroko's Play)**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story Writer : Me ( Jessy Jasmine 7 )**

**Genre : Friendship, Tragedy, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**WARN : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, salam kenal." Ucap Kuroko dengan tampang datarnya. Pandangannya tengah menyapu seluruh ruangan yang kini menjadi kelasnya. Kelas baru dengan beberapa orang yang sangatlah asing. Atau mungkin tidak.

"Mulai hari ini Kuroko-san akan menjadi bagian dari kalian. Kuharap kalian baik-baiklah padanya." Ucap seorang paruh baya yang mengenakan kacamata. Namanya adalah Fukuda Kurashimoto, seorang yang menjadi salah satu dari guru Clan Musang. Ia sudah dipercaya untuk mengajar di kelas sang calon penerus.

Kuroko berjalan menuju kursinya yang berada di belakang tempat Kagami. Ia lekas menyimpan tas-nya dan segera membuka buku yang sebelumnya sudah disiapkannya. Kuroko yang sebelumnya memperhatikan pelajaran, kini menatap bosan buku tebal itu. tatapannya seakan ia telah pernah membaca buku itu berkali-kali.

Manik _Sapphire Blue_ itu menatap sang guru. Gurunya tengah memilih seorang murid yang ingin ia tunjuk untuk mengerjakan tugas di papan tulis. Kuroko menghela napas dan menuliskan jawaban dari soal yang berada di papan tulis, setelahnya ia memanggil Kagami.

"kagami-kun." Panggil Kuroko. Kagami yang tegang –takut kalau gurunya memilih dirinya- menoleh kearah Kuroko.

"A-Apa ?" tanya Kagami.

"Ini." Ucap Kuroko yang memberikan secarik kertas kecil. Kagami yang terlihat bingung kemudian mengambilnya. belum sempat ia melihatnya, gurunya sudah angkat bicara.

"Ah, Kagami-san." Ucap Gurunya yang memilih Kagami sebagai perwakilan dari teman-temannya.

"Uh-Eh ?! B-Baik." Ucap Kagami yang segera bangkit seraya membawa kertas yang di berikan oleh Kuroko. Ia segera berjalan dengan gugup menuju ke papan tulis yang tertuliskan soal-soal yang akan ia kerjakan.

Kagami menatap soal yang tertulis dihadapannya dan sesekali melirik ragu isi dari kertas yang Kuroko berikan. Tidak ada pilihan lain, Kagami segera menuliskan apa yang Kuroko tulis di kertas kecil itu. setelah selesai menulis, kagami menyimpan Kapur putih di tangannya dengan ragu. Ia menatap gurunya yang masih terdiam. Tidak biasanya Fukuda-_Sensei_(guru) tidak langsung mengomelinya. Biasanya ia akan langsung mengomel melihat jawaban Kagami, tetapi sekarang…

"B-Benar. Jawabannya benar." Ucap Fukuda-Sensei dengan senyum penuh kebanggaan yang terlukis di wajahnya.

Kagami terkejut. Ia segera menoleh kearah Kuroko yang senyumannya terlihat samar-samar tapi pasti. Kagami segera tersenyum dan kembali ketempatnya. Setelah ia duduk dengan tenang, Kagami segera menoleh kearah Kuroko.

"Kuroko, yang tadi itu.. Terima Kasih, ya !" Seru Kagami. Kuroko yang hanya menatap Kagami dengan datar kemudian tersenyum.

"Kalau kau senang, aku juga ikut senang. Kagami-kun." Ucap Kuroko yang kembali pada bukunya.

Kagami kemudian kehilangan senyumannya. Ia menatap aneh Kuroko. Sepertinya Kuroko tidak sesenang yang ia katakan. Kuroko terlihat seperti… bersedih. Kagami lekas menukas pikiran itu dan kembali fokus kepada pelajaran. Ia masih belum mengerti betul tentang Kuroko sehingga ia lebih memilih untuk menunggu.

* * *

Jam istirahat pun akhirnya tiba, Kagami mengajak Kuroko menuju ke kantin Seirin. Tetapi untuk jalan ke kantin, mereka harus melewati halaman samping gedung Clan Elang. Kagami sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Kuroko. Ia khawatir akan menyakiti perasaan Kuroko.

"K-Kuroko… uhm… Apakah kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Kagami. Kuroko pun kemudian berhenti melangkah dan menatap gedung sekolah Clan-nya.

"Ya. Aku tidak apa-apa Kagami-kun." Ucap Kuroko yang masih tak lepas pandang dari gedung sekolah Clan-nya.

Kagami bertatapan nanar. Ia tahu Kuroko pasti menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Begitukah—" seketika kata-kata Kagami terpotong.

* * *

_"Apakah kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Seorang laki-laki bersurai merah gelap yang tengah berjalan menuju kantin bersama temannya. Sang surai bluenette seketika berhenti, kepalanya menunduk dan ia menatap tanah. Matanya terasa sangatlah perih. Kemudian sang bluenette mengadah dan menatap sang surai merah gelap itu. meyakinkan dirinya agar tidak mengkhawatirkannya._

_ "A-Aku baik-baik saja Kagami..-kun… Eh ?" sang surai merah gelap dapat melihat bahwa temannya baru saja mengeluarkan butiran bening yang keluar dari sela matanya._

_ Sang Surai merah terperanjat menatap temannya yang tengah menangis. Sang Surai bluenette itu mencoba menghapus air matanya tetapi air mata itu tetap mengalir berkali-kali._

_ "Serius. Aku baik-baik saja ! J-Jangan khawatirkan Aku… Hiks…" pada akhirnya sang bluenette menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya kemudian terisak. Sang surai merah gelap hanya bisa terdiam. Ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Bahkan untuk menghibur temannya itu._

* * *

"—mi-kun… Kagami-kun !" Seketika Kagami tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera menatap sang _bluenette _yang terbingung-bingung di sampingnya.

"Ah—maaf, Kuroko. Sepertinya aku tadi melamun." Ucap Kagami yang kemudian memegang kepalanya. "_apa-apaan tadi itu ? apakah Deja vu lainnya ?" _Pikir Kagami

"Tidak apa-apa Kagami-kun. Apakah kau merasa tidak enak badan ? sebaiknya kau segera menuju ke UKS." Ucap Kuroko.

"Tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja. Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir !" Sergah Kagami. Kuroko hanya menatap Kagami dengan pandangan penuh curiga tetapi ia segera menatap kearah kantin.

"Ayo kita cepat. Jika tidak, kantin akan penuh sesak." Ucap Kuroko.

"Ah, Iya…" Kagami mengerjap. Sepertinya ia merasakan ada yang salah. Kenapa… kenapa Kuroko dapat mengeathui kalau kantin Seirin nantinya akan penuh sesak ?

* * *

Kagami menatap dengan nanar pemandangan dihadapannya. Entah kenapa ia benar-benar merasa kecewa karena ia datang kesekolah hari itu. ia dapat melihat segerombolan orang yang berdesak-desakan mencoba membeli makanan di kantin. Kagami hanya menghela napas.

"Kuroko, biarkan saja. Bagaimana kalau kita—Oh ! kemana Anak itu ?!" tanya Kagami yang mendapati Kuroko menghilang dari tempatnya.

"Ada apa, Kagami-kun ?" tanya Kuroko yang sudah berada di sampingnya –tetapi di tempat yang berbeda-.

"AAArgh ! Kuroko, Kau nyaris membuatku terkena serangan jantung !" protes Kagami yang sempat meloncat mundur karena dikejutkan oleh kemunculan Kuroko.

"Ah, Maaf Kagami-kun. Aku lupa memberitahumu kalau hawa keberadaanku sangatlah lemah." Ujar Kuroko. Kagami menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"apa maksudmu ?" tanya Kagami.

"sejak aku lahir, aku memiliki hawa keberadaan yang sangat lemah sehingga semua orang disekitarku tidak dapat mengetahui keberadaanku." Jelas Kuroko.

"Oh… begitu… sebaiknya aku berhati-hati kalau begitu…" ucap Kagami.

"Dan terlebih, ini." Ucap Kuroko yang menyodorkan sebuah kantng plastik berisi makanan.

"K-Kuroko, ini…" ucap Kagami yang menunjuk tidak percaya isi dari kantung plastik itu.

"Ya. Ini adalah Roti Isi yang langka. Sepertinya sekarang tanggal munculnya." Ucap Kuroko.

"Tunggu, Kuroko. Dari mana kau mengetahui—"

"Kagami-kun. Coba kau pegang tanganku sebentar." Ucap Kuroko yang mengulurkan tangan kirinya. Kagami yang bertatapan aneh kemudian memegang tangan Kuroko.

Kuroko menutup matanya dan kemudian mulai berkonsentrasi. Dalam hitungan detik, Kagami dapat melihat serpihan cahaya biru yang bagaikan api muncul dari tubuh Kuroko. Begitu Kuroko membuka matanya, Kuroko segera tersenyum kearah Kagami.

"lihatlah sekitarmu." Ucap Kuroko.

Kagami kemudian menoleh dan ia terkejut. Semua yang sebelumnya bergerak kini berhenti. Ia juga tidak dapat mendengar apapun selain suara yang dibuat dirinya dan kuroko. Kagami juga tidak dapat merasakan hembusan angin lagi seperti sebelumnya.

"S-Semuanya berhenti." Ucap Kagami tergagap.

"inilah kekuatan Clan kami." Ucap Kuroko.

Kagami yang sebelumnya terkagum kemudian bertatapan kesal begitu ia mengingat Kuroko yang sebelumnya membuatnya nyaris terkena serangan jantung.

"Kuroko… jangan bilang kalau sebelumnya…" ucap Kagami yang bertatapan kesal.

"Tidak. Kami tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan kami secara sembarangan. Dan adalah kenyataan bahwa Hawa keberadaanku sangatlah kecil, Kagami-kun." Tukas Kuroko cepat.

Kagami kemudian bungkam. Ia tidak mengetahui kata-kata apa yang harus ia gunakan untuk membalas sang _bluenette_ di sampingnya itu. mungkin ia tidak akan pernah menang dalam jika adu debat dengan sang _bluenette _itu, dan memang tidak akan pernah.

"Lalu, apakah kau menggunakan kekuatanmu saat mengambil makanan itu ?" tanya Kuroko.

"Tentu saja tidak, Kagami-kun. Itu namanya pencurian dan penyalahgunaan kekuatan." Jelas Kuroko yang mendelik tajam kearah Kagami.

"hehe, maaf, maaf. Lagipula, apa maksud dari kalian yang tidak dapat menggunakan kekuatan kalian secara sembarangan ?" tanya Kagami. Kuroko kemudian menghela napas.

"Apakah Kagami-kun pernah mendengar kata _Inga_ ?" tanya Kuroko. Kagami menggeleng tanda ia tidak mengetahuinya. "biar kujelaskan. _In_ berarti Awal dan _ga _berarti Akhir. Kami mempunyai sebuah penyakit atau yang dikenal sebagai kutukan." Ujar Kuroko. Kagami mengerjap.

"Apa maksudmu dari kutukan itu ?" tanya Kagami.

"Kami hanya di perbolehkan menggunakan kekuatan penghenti waktu paling lama satu jam. Lebih dari itu maka kami akan terjebak. Itulah _inga,_ semacam penyakit di kekuatan kami. Dimana kami kehilangan kendali atas kekuatan kami sehingga kami terjebak dalam penghentian waktu. Penyelesaian Masalah mengenai penyakit itu masih belum di ketahui. Ah, kita juga tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan kekuatan penghenti waktu terlalu sering dalam sehari. Karena itu adalah efek penarik penyakit _inga_." Jelas Kuroko.

"Penyakit dari kekuatan kita ? sangat menyeramkan. Apakah pernah ada korban dari penyakit itu ?" tanya Kagami. Kuroko mengangguk lemah.

"sudah beberapa orang dari Clan-ku terkena penyakit itu. penyakit yang datang tiba-tiba saat kita menggunakan penghenti waktu. Salah satu Korbannya adalah pamanku…" Kagami membelalak begitu mendengar kata-kata terakhir Kuroko. "Pada saat itu aku hanyalah anak kecil berumur enam tahun yang masih belum mengetahui apa-apa. Paman sering sekali memepergunakan kekuatan penghenti waktunya untuk menghiburku, tetapi pada saat aku tengah bermain bersama pamanku… Paman berencana menggunakan kekuatan penghenti waktunya lagi untuk membuatku terkejut tetapi saat aku berkedip yang kulihat bukanlah pamanku… tetapi seorang kakek tua tengah menyentuhku dan tidak sadarkan diri. Aku terlalu kaget untuk menyadarinya sehingga aku memilih untuk berteriak. Sebulan setelahnya beberapa peneliti dari Clan-ku mengatakan bahwa Paman yang waktu itu kulihat dengan wujud yang berbeda sudah berumur 250 tahun. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana rasanya terjebak di dunia yang waktunya berhenti. Bahkan disaat terakhir, Paman memelukku penuh kasih sayang dengan tangannya yang dingin dan… uh,… ia—juga tersenyum…Ukh…" Kuroko seketika memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Kagami yang menyadarinya mulai membantu Kuroko.

"A-Ada apa, Kuroko ?" tanya Kagami.

"S-Sepertinya aku menggunakan kekuatanku terlalu lama. Sebaiknya aku segera membuat semua kambali normal." Ucap Kuroko yang kemudian mengangkat tangan kananya dan mengayunkannya ke sebelah kanan. Seketika mereka dapat kembali mendengar keributan dan hembusan angin. Semua sudah kembali menjadi normal.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Kagami. Kuroko menggangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita kembali ke kelas, Kagami-kun ?" tanya Kuroko. Kagami pun mengangguk mengerti dan mereka pun berjalan menuju ke kelas mereka.

Kagami yang berjalan bersama Kuroko menuju ke kelas mereka merasa sedikit canggung. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa Kuroko sudah menampung rasa perih di hatinya.

"Kagami-kun." Panggil Kuroko. Seketika Kagami menoleh.

"Ya ?"

"_inga_ jugalah… yang membuat umur Clan Elang menjadi pendek. Oleh karena itu lah, Clan Elang di ketahui sebagai Clan yang mempunyai umur pendek." Kagami terperanjat mendengar kata-kata Kuroko. "Dan… Kagami-kun tidak usah khawatir. _Inga_ hanya dimiliki oleh Clan Elang saja." Ujar Kuroko yang kemudian tersenyum.

Kali ini Kagami merasakan sesak di dadanya. Kenapa Kuroko masih dapat tersenyum saat menjelaskan sesuatu yang bahkan erat untuk dikatakannya ? Kagami juga mengatahui nada suara Kuroko yang sedikit terdengar serak seperti menahan tangis.

Sesampainya di kelas mereka, mereka cukup terperanjat mendapati kelasnya nyaris kosong tanpa murid disana. Kagami yang mencoba mengingat-ingat kemudian terkejut.

"Kuroko, Kali ini ada Tes kekuatan, ayo segera ganti baju !" Seru kagami yang berlari menuju ruang ganti, diikuti oleh Kuroko.

Ternyata, selama mereka berjalan menuju kelas, mereka tidak sadar bahwa bel tanda pelajaran ke tiga sudah di mulai. Kagami dan Kuroko masih berlari menuju ruang ganti, untungnya mereka tidaklah telat. Dan pakaian Olah Raga serta Loker milik Kuroko juga sudah tersedia. Mereka sempat bertanya-tanya tetapi mereka tidak bisa memikirkan hal itu pada saat itu juga.

* * *

"Baiklah, kita mulai tes kekuatan kalian !" seru Fukuda-Sensei begitu semua murid kelas 10 sudah berkumpul.

Seirin, Kaijou, Touou, Shuutoku, Yosen, dan Rakuzan sama seperti sekolah SMA pada umumnya tetapi yang membedakan, selain belajar dalam mata pelajaran pada umumnya, mereka juga belajar cara mengendalikan kekuatan yang memang sudah menjadi khas turun menurun dari nenek moyang mereka. Clan para pengguna. Keenam –seharusnya tujuh tetapi karena Clan Elang musnah, kini tinggal enam pengguna- tempat yang tergabung menjadi satu gedung itu disebut sebagai Teikou.

"Fukuda-Sensei." Panggil Kuroko. Sang guru yang sedari tadi memperhatikan muridnya dalam tes kemudian berhenti dan menatap sang _bluenette_ yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping kanannya.

"K-Kuroko-san ! S-sejak kapan kau disini ?!" tanya Fukuda-sensei yang sedari tadi tidak menyadari keberadaan Kuroko.

"Maaf sudah mengejutkanmu, tetapi sepertinya aku tidak enak badan." Ucap Kuroko. Fukuda-Sensei kemudian menatap Kuroko. Ia mengerti betul tentang sang surai _bluenette_ yang menjadi muridnya itu. terutama semenjak penerus Clan laba-laba menjelaskan semuanya.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh tidak ikut tes. Tetapi aku ingin kau ikut tes susulan." Jawab Fukuda-sensei.

"baik. Terima kasih, Fukuda-sensei." Ucap Kuroko yang kemdian kembali ketempatnya sebelumnya.

Kagami kemudian menatap Kuroko yang berjalan kearahnya. Kagami sedari tadi menatap sang _bluenette_ itu. ia takut kalau teman-temannya mengetahui identitas asli Kuroko. Kuroko pun kemudian duduk di samping Kagami dengan tenang.

"Bagaimana ?" tanya Kagami.

"Sepertinya lancar saja." Jawab Kuroko. Kagami pun mengehla napas lega.

"baguslah kalau begitu." Ucap Kagami.

Sementara Kagami dan Kuroko tengah berbincang, guru mereka, Fukuda-Sensei, tengah menatap kedua orang itu. ia kemudian mengingat kejadian yang terjadi kemarin malam.

* * *

**Flashback**

Fukuda Kurashimoto, pria paruh baya yang menjadi guru terpercaya di Seirin itu kemudian mengetuk pintu ruangan Osis Rakuzan. Pria itu menunggu jawaban dari seseorang yang berada di dalamnya dengan perasaan gugup.

"Masuk." Ucap seseorang di dalamnya.

Fukuda pun membuka pintu itu dan segera menutupnya dengan pelan begitu ia sudah memasuki ruangan itu. ia kemudian berdiri tak jauh dari pintu.

"Saya Fukuda Kurashimoto, Guru Kelas 10 Seirin. Ada keperluan apa Anda memanggil saya, Calon penerus pimpinan Clan Laba-laba, Akashi Seijuurou ?" Ucap Fukuda dengan sangat formal dan sopan.

Manik dwi-warna merah-emas itu menatap tajam manik pria itu. tatapan tajam yang menusuk membuatnya ingin segera mengusir perasaan tidak mengenakkan itu. ekspresi serius dan dingin dari sang lawan bicara Fukuda Kurashimoto itu juga terlihat serius, membuatnya susah untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"duduklah." Ucap Akashi. Pria itu pun duduk dengan rapih dan sopan. Ia masih menunggu kata-kata yang siap dilontarkan oleh penerus pimpinan dari Clan Laba-laba itu. "Sebelum saya memulai semua ini, saya ingin bertanya kepada Fukuda-san. Apakah anda adalah orang yang sangat tepat untuk saya percaya ?" tanya Akashi.

"Ya." Jawab pria itu dengan tegas dan penuh keyakinan. Akashi masih tidak merespon.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin kau menjaga sebuah rahasia." Ucap Akashi.

"Rahasia ?"

"Ya. Rahasia yang bahkan Ayahku, pimpinan, dewan, serta yang lainnya tidak ketahui." Ucap Akashi. Fukuda pun merasa gugup. "Besok, aku akan mengirim seorang murid pindahan ke kelasmu." Ucap Akashi. Pria dihadapan Akashi sedikit terperanjat.

"Murid pindahan ?"

"Ya. Akan ada Murid pindahan di Seirin. Ia adalah Seorang dari Clan Elang yang selamat." Ucap Akashi.

"C-Clan Elang ?!" Pria itu terlihat terkejut bukan main. Akashi yang tahu bahwa pria dihadapannya tidak akan mungkin percaya dengan mudahnya kemudian memberikan beberapa lembar kertas data yang tersusun rapih.

"Ya. Namanya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, Penerus Pimpinan Clan Elang yang sudah menghilang Sembilan tahun yang lalu." Ujar Akashi. Fukuda Kurashimoto kemudian mengambil kertas data itu dan melihat setiap detilnya. Ya, yang dikatakan oleh Akashi adalah kebenaran. Ternyata masih ada seorang yang selamat setelah kebakaran yang terjadi di kediaman Clan Elang Sembilan tahun lalu. Kini pria itu sudah membulatkan tekadnya.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan ?" tanya pria itu yang kemudian menatap Akashi.

"Aku ingin kau memperlakukannya seperti anak yang lainnya. Jangan biarkan semua guru, murid, bahkan para pengguna lainnya mengetahui hal ini. Hanya kau dan para penerus pimpinan sajalah yang tahu. Dengar Fukuda-san, alasan kenapa aku tidak ingin memberitahukan Kuroko Tetsuya kepada publik adalah karena para dewan pasti akan menelitinya. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya, terutama kepada seorang yang selamat setelah Clan-nya musnah. Ia adalah satu-satunya penerus, oleh karena itu aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi kepada dirinya. Sembunyikan indetitas Kuroko Tetsuya, dan soal pengambilan nilai… Aku tahu kau pernah belajar dengan seorang guru dari Clan Elang, kurasa tidak ada masalah apapun jika kuserahkan tanggung jawab ini." Ucap Akashi.

"Ya. Aku akan mengambil tanggung jawab ini. Ini sudah menjadi tugasku." Ucap pria itu.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kini, kau boleh pergi. Besok kau sudah harus memulai tugasmu dalam mengawasi Kuroko Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi. Pria itu mengangguk.

"Saya mengerti. Permisi." Ucap Fukuda yang kemudian berjalan pergi.

Pria paruh baya itu masih terus berjalan dengan langkah tegas menuju ketempat tinggalnya. Ia terus memikirkan tanggung jawab baru saja diambilnya. Ia sudah harus bersiap, mau bagaimanapun caranya.

**Flashback End**

* * *

"Baiklah, Istirahat sejenak !" Seru Fukuda Sensei yang kemudian memperhatikan papan data muridnya.

"Haah ! Untunglah aku lulus !" ujar Kagami. Kuroko yang duduk di samping Kagami hanya memandangnya.

"Selamat." Ucap Kuroko.

"Oh, ya… Kuroko, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu kepada beberapa _Senpai_(kakak kelas) kenalanku !" ujar Kagami. Kuroko mengerjap.

"Apakah itu akan baik-baik saja ?" tanya Kuroko. Kagami mengangguk.

"tenang saja. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang baik kok !" ujar Kagami. Kuroko kemudian tersenyum.

"Ah… aku jadi tidak sabar.." ucap Kuroko.

"kalau begitu, kita akan bertemu mereka setelah pertandingan !" ucap Kuroko.

"Pertandingan ?" tanya Kuroko.

"Yap, pertandingan kali ini melawan kaijou. Sepertinya kita akan melawan Kise kali ini." Ujar Kagami dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Kuroko terlihat terdiam sejenak.

"Pertandingan kekuatan antar Clan…" ucap kuroko dengan pelan.

"benar, Dari mana kau mengetahui hal itu ?" tanya Kuroko.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, jika dilihat dari sisi pandang seperti itu." ucap Kuroko.

"Oh… aku mengerti." Ucap Kagami. "Ah ! itu mereka !" ucap Kagami. Kuroko kemudian menatap pintu lapangan Seirin. Di sana terdapat beberapa orang berseragam Kaijou.

"mereka sepertinya bersama para Senpai mereka. Berarti kita juga, kan ?" tanya Kuroko.

"Um… yah begitulah, dengan begitu juga aku bisa memperkenalkanmu dengan mereka !" Seru Kagami. Kuroko hanya mengangguk.

Kagami dan Kuroko pun kembali menatap sekelompok orang itu. beberapa orang yang mengenakan seragam dari gedung Clan Ular kini akan menjadi lawan mereka.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Minna-san, saya kembali ! saya benar-benar buntu ide pada awal pembuatan Chapter kali ini, tetapi begitu saya teruskan, sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul dengan lancarnya !**

**Ah, soal ****_Inga._**** seperti yang diketahui, ****_In_**** berarti Awal dan ****_ga _****berarti Akhir. lalu dibaca ****_In-ga_****. kata ****_in _****dan ****_ga_**** terpisah. kata-kata itu saya dapat dari sebuah anime yang sepertinya tidak terlalu terkenal.**

**Dan juga... saya minta maaf jika terjadi Typo karena sebelumnya saya tidak sempat memeriksa Chapter kali ini dengan benar. mohon di mengerti. Ok, See you !**

**NEXT CHAPTER :: Chapter 3 : New Conflict**

**Keep Reading-Keep Waiting for The Next Chapter ! See ya !**

**Mind To RxR ? X3**


	3. Chapter 3 : New Conflict

**Chapter 3 Update ! Maaf karena keterlambatan Update. itu dikarenakan saya memilih untuk Hiatus sementara dikarenakan saya sedang berperang(mengikuti Ujian Maksudnya) !**

**Saya Harap Chapter kali ini bagus ! **

**ENJOY READING !**

* * *

Chapter 3 : New Conflict

.

.

**Kuroko No Basuke ( The Basketball Which kuroko's Play )**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story Writer : Me ( Jessy Jasmine 7 )**

**Genre : Friendship, Tragedy, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**WARN : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

"Yo, Kagami." Panggil seorang laki-laki berambut jabrik cokelat dan mengenakan kacamata. Bersama teman-temannya, ia berjalan menuju ke tempat Kagami dan Kuroko.

"Ah, Senpai !" ucap Kagami yang berjalan mendekati para Senpai-nya itu.

"bagaimana ? siap untuk kembali bertanding melawan Kaijou ?" tanyanya. Kagami mengangguk.

" O ya, Senpai, aku ingin kau mengenal murid pindahan hari ini. Namanya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya." Ujar Kagami.

"Oh, salam kenal. Namaku Hyuuga Junpei, mulai hari ini aku adalah kakak kelas-mu." Ucapnya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_." Ucap Kuroko.

"Ah, Aku Koganei Shinji !" ujar seorang yang memiliki senyum kucing.

"Aku Satoshi Tsuchida." Ucap seseorang di sebelah Koganei.

"Aku Shun Izuki dan dia adalah Rinnosuke Mitobe." Ucap seorang disebelah Hyuuga.

"Ah, dan dia adalah Kiyoshi Teppei." Ucap Hyuuga.

"Yo, salam kenal." Ucap Kiyoshi yang berdiri di sebelah kiri Hyuuga.

"Dan dia adalah Aida Riko." Ucap Hyuuga lagi.

"Salam kenal, Kuroko-kun !" ucap seorang gadis berambut cokelat pendek.

"Dan, Kagami-kun… Dimana Kawahara, Furihata, dan Fukuda ?" tanya Hyuuga.

"Oh, mereka. Mereka sedang ada tugas dari Fukuda-Sensei." Ucap Kagami.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Ucap Hyuuga.

"Hm… Kuroko-kun, aku ingin mengetahui kekuatanmu… mungkin Kau bisa ikut dalam pertandingan kali ini." Ucap Aida. Kuroko dan Kagami terperanjat.

"T-Tapi R-Riko-Senpai… Kuroko…" Kagami terlihat khawatir. Lalu kemudian seekor musang berlari kearah Kagami. Itu adalah Chairu, Partner Kagami.

"Ada apa Chairu ?" tanya Kagami begitu Partnernya berada di pundaknya. Chairu seakan berbisik kepada Kagami, Kagami yang mengerti kemudian mengangguk.

"ada Apa, Kagami ?" tanya Kiyoshi.

"Eh, Ung, tidak ada apa-apa." Ucap Kagami.

"bagaimana, Kuroko-kun ? kau setuju ?" tanya Aida lagi. Kuroko terlihat bimbang. Jika ia mengikuti pertandingan itu maka identitasnya akan ketahuan.

"Tenang saja, Kuroko." Ucap Kagami. Kuroko pun menoleh kearah Kagami. "Pertandingan ini akan di adakan di sebuah ruangan khusus sehingga setiap beberapa pertandingan, tidak ada yang mengganggu." Ujar Kagami. Kuroko pun mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti. Baiklah aku ikut." Ucap Kuroko.

Mereka pun menuju ke sebuah ruangan khusus untuk setiap regu yang sudah di tentukan pasangannya. Kini Kuroko dan Kagami akan melawan tim dari Kise dan Senpai-nya.

"Kurokocchi ! Aku merindukanmu-ssu !" seru Kise yang segera memeluk Kuroko.

"Kise-kun, tolong lepaskan." Ucap Kuroko.

"_BAKA_ ! Jangan bertindak seenaknya !" Seru Seorang senior dari Kaijou yang dengan cepat menjitak Kise.

"Kasamatsu-senpai.. _Hidoi desu yo_ (kau sangat jahat)…" ucap Kise.

"Itu adalah salahmu !" Ucap senior itu. kemudian maniknya tidak sengaja menatap sang _bluenette_. "Ah, Aku dengar tentangmu dari kise. Kau pasti murid pindahan di Seirin, bukan ?" tanya Senior itu.

"_Domo_(halo) Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_." Ucap Kuroko.

"Namaku Kasamatsu Yukio. Lalu yang disana ada Yoshitaka Moriama, Mitsuhiro Hayakawa, Kouji Kobori, dan Shinya Nakamura." Ucapnya.

"Halo." Ucap Kuroko. Kemudian seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dari samping Kasamatsu.

"Halo, Kuroko-kun ! Aku Matsuhiro Hayakawa dan aku—UGH !" seketika ucapan Hayakawa terhenti begitu Kasamatsu menjauhkan wajahnya dengan kasar.

"TERLALU DEKAT !" Seru Kasamatsu.

Kagami, Kise, Kuroko, dan Seirin hanya bisa menatap dengan khawatir perdebatan yang sedang dilakukan oleh Kasamatsu dan Hayakawa.

"Maaf ya, Kurokocchi. Hayakawacchi memang selalu –kelewatan- semangat." Ucap Kise.

"Tidak apa. Temanmu ternyata cukup menarik ya." Ucap Kuroko.

"Tentu saja-ssu !" seru Kise. Tak lama kemudian pintu ruang pertandingan itu terbuka dan memunculkan tiga sosok yang familiar bagi tim Seirin.

"Maaf kami telat !" Ucap Furihata, Kawahara, dan Fukuda begitu mereka sampai di tempat Seirin berkumpul.

BUGH !

"KALIAN TELAT !" Ucap Aida yang baru saja menjitak ketiga orang itu secara berurut.

"M-Maafkan kami." Ucap Ketiga orang itu.

"Pokoknya kalian akan kuberi latihan tambahan !" Ujar Aida.

"B-Baik." Ucap ketiga orang itu dengan kecewa.

Pertandingan Kekuatan antara Clan yang disebut "The Seven Light (セブンライト)" adalah pertandingan yang bertujuan untuk menguji kekuatan para Anggota Clan Tersebut. Sebenarnya ide ini datang dari Clan Musang. Dan satu-satunya Clan yang tidak dapat memainkan permainan itu adalah Clan Elang, dikarenakan kekuatannya yang memang hanyalah mengendalikan waktu dan di khawatirkan melakukan kecurangan. Oleh karena itulah Clan Elang hanya di pergunakan untuk hal Khusus saja.

Kuroko sangat mengetahui alasan kenapa Clan Elang memang memiliki sifat yang tertutup kepada Clan lain kecuali Clan-nya sendiri. Itu dikarenakan batas kekuatannya yang memang tergolong lemah dan tidak memiliki multi-fungsi seperti Clan lainnya. Meski begitu Clan Elang juga mempunyai kelebihan yang dapat dikatakan melebihi Clan Lain.

Back-To-The-Point

Kini Seirin melawan Kaijou siap dimulai. Di Tim Seirin ada Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Kagami, Izuki, dan Kuroko. Sementara di Kaijou terdapat Kasamatsu, Hayakawa, Kise, Yoshitaka dan Kouji.

"The seven Light" adalah permainan yang cukup mudah. Permainan ini menggunakan bola Cahaya yang terbuat dari kekuatan kedua Clan dan kemudian permainan dimulai begitu melakukan Tip-Off (melempar bola cahaya ke udara dan membiarkan satu perwakilan antar tim yang merebutnya).

Bola Cahaya tersebut bersifat cukup Sensitif. Alasan kenapa bola itu harus menggunakan kedua kekuatan dari kedua tim adalah agar kekuatan mereka tidak bertolak belakang. Setiap Clan mempunyai arus kekuatan yang berbeda. Jika satu kekuatan berbenturan dengan kekuatan yang lain, makan akan tercipta sebuah ledakan.

Kini Fukuda Sensei tengah memegang sebuah bola cahaya yang sudah di bentuk oleh kedua kekuatan antara Tim, kini Fukuda Sensei siap untuk melemparnya.

"Dengan ini, Pertandingan pun Dimulai !" Seru Fukuda Sensei seraya melempar bola cahaya itu dan meniup pluit biru di tangan kanan-nya.

Kagami dan Kise yang merebut Tip-Off pertama dipertandingan babak pertama itu. begitu kekuatan Kagami tersambung koneksinya dengan kekuatan dari bola itu ia segera mengambilnya dan melemparnya kepada Izuki.

Izuki yang mengetahui arah datangnya bola kemudian menyambungkan koneksinya kepada kekuatan di bola itu dan menggiringnya(membawanya) menuju tiang berbentuk ring(tiang bercat putih dengan ujungnya yang berbentuk lingkaran cukup besar).

Izuki yang menggiring bola itu kemudian melemparnya kepada Hyuuga, tetapi sebelum bola itu terkoneksi dengan kekuatan Hyuuga, Hayakawa sudah merebutnya dan membawanya ke ring Clan Musang.

Sementara itu, Kuroko yang memang berbeda Clan dari mereka hanya bisa menjaga lawan saja. Ia tidak bisa menerima bola itu, karena kekuatannya memang belum disatukan dalam bola itu.

Kagami, sementara masih menjaga lawannya, ia juga mengawasi Kuroko. Jikalau Hyuuga, Izuki, atau Kiyoshi memberikan bola kepada Kuroko. Dengan bantuan Chairu, Kagami dapat mengawasi Kuroko dengan tenang.

Chairu mengusulkan agar dirinya untuk terus disamping Kuroko, setidaknya ia bisa menangkis bola yang akan diberikan rekan se-tim-nya kepada Kuroko. Untungnya Kagami menyetujuinya, membiarkan Partner-nya membantu temannya itu.

Lalu Kiyoshi yang memegang bola segera melemparkan bola tersebut kedalam ring Kaijou dan mendapatkan point 3 setelahnya. Kouji, Seorang dari Kaijou yang dijaga oleh Kuroko, kemudian mengubah _Marking_(penandaan)-nya. Melihat Kouji pergi, Chairu yang sempat bersembunyi dibalik baju Kuroko kemudian keluar.

"_Kuroko-san, Apakah Anda baik-baik saja ? napasmu sepertinya tidak teratur."_ Ucap Chairu. Kuroko kemudian menoleh kebawah kerah baju-nya dimana Chairu menyembul keluar. Clan Elang juga memiliki kekuatan langka yaitu Telepati. Biasanya sangat jarang keturunan Clan Elang memiliki kekuatan itu. kekuatan Telepati yang tak biasa ini kini di-Anugerahi kepada Kuroko. Telepati milik Clan Elang sangat-lah berbeda dari Telepati biasa. Telepati Clan Elang memiliki kekuatan untuk berbicara kepada binatang, dan tumbuhan serta kepada Orang lain seperti pada umumnya.

"_Aku baik-baik saja Chairu-san. Entah kenapa sepertinya aku terlalu menggunakan kekuatanku._" Balas Kuroko yang kemudian menatap kepada Fukuda Sensei yang sedang memegang bola cahaya di tangannya.

_"benarkah ? Jika saya boleh jujur, Kuroko-san… sepertinya fisik-mu memang lemah tetapi saya dapat merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar pada diri anda."_ Ucap Chairu. Kuroko kembali menatap Chairu.

"_Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, Chairu-san._" Chairu kemudian menatap Kuroko dengan bingung. Apakah ia salah dengar atau Kuroko memang baru saja menyembunyikan sesuatu ?

Kini pertandingan kembali dimulai. Seperti sebelumnya, Kuroko masih terus berjaga dan Kagami yang terus mencetak Poin bersama Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga. Sementara itu Aida yang memperhatikan di bangku pemain menatap keganjalan. Ia terus menatap Kuroko dengan teliti.

Aida sempat menghela kecewa begitu memeriksa seluruh detail kekuatan Kuroko. Fisik yang dimiliki Kuroko terlalu dibawah rata-rata dan tidak memenuhi standar sebagai seorang pengguna. Tetapi ia masih merasakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat tersembunyi dan susah untuk dilacak olehnya. Yaitu Jumlah kekuatan Kuroko.

Kini Kuroko dijaga oleh Hayakawa. Kuroko sebenarnya tidak dapat berbuat apapun meski pun ia sudah terjaga dengan sangat ketat. Disaat Kuroko mencoba mencari celah untuk keluar, Sikut Hayakawa tidak sengaja membentur dada Kuroko. Dan sepertinya disana adalah tempat Chairu bersembunyi. Kuroko yang menyadari kesalahannya lekas mengecek Chairu.

"_Chairu-san, kau baik-baik saja ?"_ tanya Kuroko ditengah diri-nya yang dijaga oleh Hayakawa.

Lalu kemudian Kise merebut bola dari Izuki dan memasukkannya kedalan ring Seirin. Kini nilai yang di dapat setelah babak kedua adalah 55-78, Kaijou unggul beberapa poin dari Seirin. Kini Seirin dan kaijou berubah posisi. Seirin dalam posisi _Offense_(penyerang) dan Kaijou dalam _Defense_(penjagaan).

_"Saya baik-baik saja, Kuroko-san. Kepala saya agak sedikit sakit akibat benturan sebelumnya, tetapi saya masih dapat melindungi anda._" Balas Chairu setelah jeda beberapa saat. Kuroko tidak dapat merasa lega meski pun Chairu bilang kepadanya bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Kini Bola dipegang oleh Kagami dan siap dalam posisi-nya. Fukuda Sensei yang berdiri memperhatikan pertandingan di sisi lapangan juga memperhatikan Kuroko yang terlihat bingung dan bimbang. Ia tahu bahwa sesuatu sedang tidak beres.

Kini Kiyoshi mendapatkan _marking double_ yang dilakukan oleh Yoshitaka dan Kasamatsu, Hyuuga yang memegang bola kehilangan tempat untuk melempar bola. Kemudian matanya tidak sengaja menatap Kuroko yang _free_(tidak dalam penjagaan) dan ia segera melempar bola itu kepada Kuroko. Kuroko yang sebelumnya tidak memperhatikan seketika terkejut begitu bola cahaya menuju kearahnya. Kagami dan Fukuda Sensei juga ikut terkejut.

Kagami dapat merasakan sedikit rasa sakit di kepalanya, ia yakin sekali bahwa partner-nya sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk menjaga Kuroko.

Kuroko yang mengetahui arah datangnya bola kemudian mengangkat tangan kanan-nya, memposisikan dirinya untuk menangkap bola itu.

BANG!

Sebuah ledakan cukup hebat terjadi begitu kekuatan kuroko dan kekuatan dalam bola cahaya berbenturan. Benturan itu membuat sebuah suara ledakan yang cukup besar hingga dapat terdengar oleh gedung lainnya lalu menimbulkan dorongan kekuatan yangs angat hebat sehingga semua orang terpental dan menabrak dinding. Kuroko yang mencoba menangkis bola itu masih di tempatnya. Begitu cahaya dari ledakan itu menghilang, Kuroko tersadar dan menatap ke sekitarnya. Semuanya cukup berantakan akibat ledakan itu dan membuat semua orang cukup terkejut. Kuroko yang menyadari kesalahannya kemudian hanya menunggu sebuah ceramah yang siap di terima-nya.

Lalu tanpa mereka ketahui seekor laba-laba tengah mengawasi di sisi langit-langit dengan keenam matanya. Laba-laba itu adalah partner milik Akashi, Kuromo. Lalu Akashi yang menutup matanya dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di tangan kirinya kemudian membuka matanya. Manik dwi-warna itu berkilat-kilat akibat sebuah kecerobohan.

* * *

"A-Apa-apaan itu tadi ?" tanya Kasamatsu yang kemudian bangkit.

Semua orang disana tampak bingung dengan apa-yang-baru-saja-terjadi tepat di depan kedua mata mereka. Fukuda Sensei yang menyadari hal itu segera mengelak demi meyakinkan yang lain (yang tidak mengetahui) bahwa itu hanyalah kecelakaan.

"Oke, Oke, semuanya, jangan ribut. Mungkin lapisan-nya menipis sehingga terjadi ledakkan ! sekarang kembali-lah memulai pertandingan. Kise Ryouta, Kagami Taiga, kemarilah… aku ingin kalian membuat bola cahaya." Ujar Fukuda Sensei. Kagami dan Kise kemudian mendekati Fukuda Sensei untuk membuat bola yang baru. "Kuroko Tetsuya, kemarilah. Ada yang ingin ku kubicarakan denganmu." Ucap Fukuda Sensei. Kuroko pun mendekati guru-nya itu.

"Kurokocchi, tadi cukup menakutkan-ssu !" Seru Kise yang kemudian menempatkan kedua telapak tangannya di udara.

"aku tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa benturan antara kekuatan bisa sebegitu hebatnya." Ucap Kagami yang juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Kise lakukan. Kuroko yang berdiri di dekat Kagami, kuroko dan Fukuda sensei terlihat tenang saja.

"Kuroko-san, gunakan kekuatanmu untuk membuat bola cahaya juga. Jadi, kau juga bisa ikut berpartisipasi dalam permainan, dan kesalahan seperti sebelumnya tidak akan terulang lagi." Ucap Fukuda-sensei. Kuroko pun mengangguk dan kemudian menggabungkan kekuatannya dengan kagami dan Kise.

* * *

Sementara itu tim dari Seirin dan Kaijou yang berdiri agak jauh dari keempat orang itu tengah berbincang.

"Lapisan bola cahaya menipis ? aku tidak pernah dengar yang seperti itu." ucap Furihata dengan bingung.

"itu adalah dimana lapisan yang mengelilingi kekuatan kita dan membuat bentuk bulat bola. Jika lapisan itu menipis dan berbenturan dengan kekuatan, yah tentu saja akan meledak." Ucap Aida yang menjelaskan.

"Tapi aku masih merasa aneh. Jarang sekali bola cahaya memiliki lapisan pelindung yang menipis." Ucap Hyuuga.

"biasanya sih, akibat dari tekanan yang terlalu menekan pada kekuatan." Ucap Izuki.

"Tapi sepertinya, 'lapisan yang menipis' bukanlah alasan yang tepat untuk ledakan tadi." Ucap Kiyoshi.

"Eh ? apa maksudmu ?" tanya Hyuuga.

"bukankah itu lebih tepat jika disebut sebagai 'benturan antara kekuatan' ?" tanya kiyoshi.

"Hah ? maksudmu Kuroko berasal dari Clan lain ?" tanya Koganei.

"Hem.. aku tidak terlalu yakin , tapi aku merasakan alur yang berbeda disaat berada di dekat Kuroko. Seperti berdekatan dengan Kaijou, atau yang seperti itu." ucap Kiyoshi.

"_Baka !_ jangan berperasangka buruk dulu ! belum tentu yang kau katakana itu benar." Ucap Hyuuga.

"Tunggu ! Aku menyadari sesuatu." Ucap Aida.

"Huh ? apa yang baru saja kau sadari ?" tanya Hyuuga.

"Apakah Kuroko berada di dalam lapangan sedari tadi ? aku baru menyadarinya… dan aku juga baru mengingat bahwa sedari babak pertama aku memperhatikannya…" ucap Aida.

"Oh, ya… aku juga menyadari keberadaannya saat aku memberikan bola cahaya sebelumnya kepada Kuroko." Ucap Hyuuga.

Seketika Seirin terdiam. Mereka masih bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, dan hal itu juga terjadi kepada Kaijou. Setelah Bola cahaya berhasil dibuat untuk kedua kalinya, pertandingan kembali dimulai.

* * *

PRIIT !

Fukuda Sensei pun meniup pluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan. Kini seirin menang melawan Kaijou dengan poin 103-100. Seirin kemudian bersorak dan mulai merasa lega begitu tim-nya menang. Kaijou juga sepertinya biasa-biasa saja, toh sudah wajar jika di dalam sebuah pertandingan ada kekalahan dan kemenangan itu tersendiri.

"Terima kasih atas pertandingannya !" Seru kedua tim begitu pertandingan berakhir. Kemudian mereka segera membereskan barang-barang mereka.

Kise yang sudah bersiap-siap kembali ke Kaijou pun segera mendekati Kuroko dan Kagami.

"KUROKOCCHI ! KAGAMICCHI !" Seru Kise yang berlari kearah Kuroko dan Kagami.

"Diamlah, Kise ! Kau terlalu berisik !" seru Kagami.

"Ups ! Hehe… Maafkan aku Kagamicchi." Ucap Kise.

"Kagami—Jangan merubah namaku ! sebutlah dengan benar !" seru Kagami.

"Sudahlah Kagami-kun. Kise selalu menggunakan –cchi pada seseorang yang dekat dengannya." Ucap Kuroko. Kise dan kagami mengerjap.

"D-Darimana kau tahu, Kurokocchi ?" tanya Kise. Kuroko tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kise.

Untungnya, pertandingan Seirin melawan kaijou itu adalah akhir dari jam pelajaran mereka. Kini Seirin dan Kaijou siap keluar dari gedung Seirin. Kuroko kemudian menatap pintu besar yang berada dihadapannya dan murid lain Seirin-Kaijou.

"Kagami-kun, berhentilah." Ucap Kuroko. Kagami kemudian berhenti berjalan lalu diikuti dengan Anggota Seirin lainnya dan Kaijou.

"Ada apa, Kuroko ?" tanya Kise.

"Kumohon, kalian tetaplah disini. beritahu yang lainnya juga." Ucap Kuroko yang kemudian berjalan menuju pintu gedung Seirin.

"Kuroko apa yang mau kau—Kuroko !" Seru kagami.

Kuroko masih berjalan mendekati pintu yang menjadi dua bagian itu. Kuroko kemudian berhenti tak jauh dari pintu itu.

"Tunjukkanlah diri kalian !" Seru kuroko. Seirin maupun Kaijou masih tetap memperhatikan Kuroko. Tak lama setelah jeda, muncul beberapa orang asing dari balik pintu. Seketika semua orang, kecuali Kuroko, terkejut dengan kemunculan beberapa orang asing berjaket hitam itu.

"Khi khi khi, jadi kau menyadari keberadaan kami rupanya." Ucap Seorang dari mereka. Kuroko tidak membalas dan hanya menatap ke-lima orang itu.

"Kurokocchi, biarkan aku membantumu !" seru Kise yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang Kuroko.

"Kalian, jangan bergerak ! mereka sudah memasang banyak jebakan di berbagai tempat." Jelas Kuroko. Ke lima orang asing itu segera mendelik tajam menatap Kuroko. Mereka bertanya-tanya kenapa sang surai _bluenette_ yang baru di temui oleh mereka itu mengetahui hal itu.

"Khi khi khi, kau menarik ! Namaku—"

"Arata Sado. Lalu di sebelahmu, Fukurada Seito, Hasegawa Saotomi, kageyama Gin, dan Kurosaki Shutai." Semua orang kembali di kejutkan dengan kata-kata Kuroko.

"Maaf." Seorang dari ke lima orang asing itu kemudian maju. Ia lah yang berperan menjadi ketua bagi kelompok itu. Kuroko masih menatap-nya.

"Ya ?"

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu ?" tanyanya.

Kuroko tidak membalasnya. Semua orang masih menunggu jawaban dari sang _bluenette _itu.

"Mungkin kau tidak pernah bertemu denganku, tetapi aku pernah bertemu denganmu. Kurosaki Shutai, ketua Clan _Kamerion_(bunglon)."

Semua orang terkejut begitu mendengar kata-kata terakhir Kuroko. Bahkan beberapa murid dari gedung lain yang melihat kejadian itu juga ikut terkejut mendengar seorang murid pindahan yang sepertinya mengenal sekelompok orang asing itu.

_To Be Continued_…

* * *

**A-Apakah saya membuat kesalahan ?! j-jika iya, saya sungguh kinta maaf ! Saya mengerjakan ini di sela-sela ujian dan saya tidak bisa konsen kepada isi ceritanya ! Tapi saya harap ini bagus !**

**Kini saya dapat kembali aktif ! jadi kalian semua tidak perlu khawatir lagi !**

**Pokoknya tetap Tunggu Chapter selanjutnya ! See Ya !**

**Next Chapter Preview :**

_**"K-Kurokocchi, kau mengenal orang-orang ini ?!"**_

_**"Jadi, kuroko Tetsuya… Kita akan bertemu lain waktu."**_

_**"Kurokocchi, Tochiyori Toki adalah mantera penghenti waktu yang akan menguras banyak energi-mu. Dan kekuatan itu hanya digunakan untuk menghukum seseorang yang bersalah biasanya. Aku masih tidak dapat mengerti kenapa kau menggunakan kekuatan yang akan merengut nyawa-mu-ssu."**_

**NEXT CHAPTER :: Chapter 3 : AiKotoba (Peringatan)**

**Keep Reading-Keep Waiting For The Next Chapter ! See ya !**

**Mind To RxR ? X3**


	4. Chapter 4 : Aikotoba

**Chapter 4 Update ! kalian pasti bingung kenapa disaat para ****_pengguna_**** hanya berjumlah 7, kenapa tiba-tiba ada satu Clan misterius. ya kan ?**

**dan Chapter kali ini ( Aikotoba = kata-kata peringatan ) siap menjawab semua pertanyaan kalian di Chapter sebelumnya !**

**ENJOY READING !**

* * *

Chapter 4 : Aikotoba

.

.

**Kuroko No Basuke ( The Basketball Which kuroko's Play )**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story Writer : Me ( Jessy Jasmine 7 )**

**Genre : Friendship, Tragedy, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**WARN : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

"Clan… Bunglon ?" ulang Kagami.

Semua orang masih terdiam ditempat masing-masing, begitu juga dengan murid yang lainnya.

"K-Kurokocchi, kau mengenal orang-orang ini ?!" Tanya Kise. Kuroko tidak menjawab. Mungkin ia mengenal sekelompok orang dihadapannya yang dimasa depan nanti akan membuat kekacauan, tetapi mereka tersendiri tidaklah mengenal Kuroko.

"Ada apa ini !?" Aomine berlari menuju kerumunan di depan gedung Seirin. Aomine bersama dengan Midorima, Murasakibara, serta Akashi menuju ke tempat Kuroko dan yang lainnya.

"Aominecchi, Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi, Akashicchi ! Kalian datang !" seru Kise senang.

"Oi, kalian jangan mendekat kesini ! Kuroko bilang ada beberapa jebakan !" seru kagami. Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Akashi kemudian berhenti. Mereka tahu bahwa sebuah peringatan baru saja mereka dengar. Kini mereka tinggal menunggu reaksi selanjutnya dari sekelompok orang berjaket hitam itu.

"Siapa namamu ?" tanya Shutai yang menatap Kuroko dengan tajam dan waspada. Ia dapat melihat manik yang mengetahui segalanya pada Kuroko.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." Jawab kuroko.

"Aura-mu berbeda dari semua orang di tempat ini, kau berasal dari Clan yang berbeda… Kau berasal dari Clan mana ?" Tanya Shutai.

"Darimana diriku berasal tidaklah penting." Ucap Kuroko.

"Hoo, Menarik." Ucap Shutai. Lalu salah seorang dari Clan bunglon pun berjalan mendekati Shutai.

"Shu~ sekarang apa tindakan kita ?" tanya Seito begitu percakapan antara sang ketua kelompok dengan Kuroko berakhir.

"Kita akan kembali ke rencana awal." Ucap Shutai.

Akashi, Kise, Aomine, Kagami, Midorima, dan Murasakibara kini sudah mulai dalam posisi-nya. Mereka siap menerima serangan apapun dari kelima orang itu. Kuroko yang sudah mengetahui langkah lanjut dari kelompok itu hanya terdiam tenang.

"Tehe… Kalau begitu kita—Huh ?" Gin yang meraba isi kantungnya terkejut begitu sesuatu yang dicarinya menghilang.

"Mencari ini ?" Seketika kelima orang itu menatap kearah sang _bluenette_.

TLANG ! BRANG !

Kuroko menjatuhkan berbagai benda tajam ditangannya. Semua orang kemudian terkejut melihatnya. Bagaimana Kuroko dapat memegang seluruh senjata milik lawannya ? dan sejak kapan ia mencurinya dari mereka ?

"Kau-!" Seito terlihat sangat marah menatap Kuroko yang masih dengan _emotionless_-nya menatap mereka.

Shutai menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Kuroko. Ia merasa bahwa Kuroko memiliki kekuatan yang jauh berada di atasnya. Kekuatan yang terlalu kuat yang bersemayam di tubuh yang memiliki fisik lemah itu.

Shutai kemudian menghela napas. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya sial sekaligus beruntung karena bertemu dengan sang _bluenette_ yang misterius itu.

Kuroko tahu betul sifat dari sang ketua musuh-nya itu. ia segera mengenakan kacamata pelindungnya yang memiliki kaca berwarna biru muda serta ia mengenakan sarung tangan biru-nya. Setelah itu, ia segera mengangkat tangannya lurus kedepan, tepatnya kearah kelima orang musuhnya itu.

_"Kuromo-san, Karasumaru-san, Chairu-san, Habiki-san, Sora-san, Furai-san, kalian dengar aku ?"_ Kuroko kembali menggunakan kekuatannya untuk berkomunikasi dengan Partner dari Akashi, Kagami, Kise, Aomine, Midorima, dan Murasakibara itu.

_"Kami bisa mendengarmu. Ada apa, Kuroko-sama ?_" tanya mereka.

"_Aku ingin meminta bantuan kalian. Buatlah lingkaran di sekeliling kelima orang itu dan pinjamilah aku kekuatan._ _Dan berhati-hatilah, mereka memasang jebakan juga_." Jelas Kuroko.

"_Baiklah._" Jawab mereka.

Kemudian satu persatu dari mereka mendekati kelima kelompok orang asing itu.

"ng… ?" Akashi menyadari bahwa Kuromo(Partner-nya) baru saja berjalan pergi menuju ke tempat dimana Kelima kelompok orang asing itu berada.

"Hebikicchi, kau mau kemana ? disana berbahaya !" Seru Kise yang menyadari partner-nya berjalan menuju ke tempat kelima orang itu.

" Chairu !" Kagami juga mendapati hal yang sama.

"O-Oi, Sora !" begitu juga Aomine.

"Karasumaru…" dan Midorima.

"Furai-chin~?" serta Murasakibara.

Kini keenam partner dari keenam penerus pimpinan sudah mengepung kelompok yang diketahui sebagai Clan bunglon itu.

"A-Apa-apaan ini ?!" seru Seito begitu mendapati dirinya dikepung.

Shutai kemudian menatap Kuroko. Ternyata semua sesuai dengan dugaannya. Kuroko sangatlah berbeda dari yang lainnya.

"Kalian… yang bukanlah sebuah Clan dan seorang pengguna, harus menerima hukuman karena telah menduplikat kekuatan lain bagi seorang pengguna. Terimalah Hukuman kalian." Ucap Kuroko.

Seketika sebuah lingkaran cahaya terbentuk di sekeliling Clan Bunglon. Lingkaran dengan symbol-simbol yang hanya diketahui oleh para pengguna itu telah membuat Clan Bunglon tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuh mereka.

"_Tochiyori Toki_(penghentian Waktu) !" seru Kuroko yang merapalkan mantera penghentian waktu kepada Clan Bunglon.

Seketika kelima orang itu merasakan kaku di tangan kiri mereka. Mereka seakan lumpuh tidak dapat digerakkan. Waktu ditangan kiri mereka telah dihentikan. Shutai yang mengetahui apa yang sedang dilakukan Kuroko kepada mereka kemudian mengambil tindakan. Ia kemudian kembali menggunakan kekuatannya.

"Jadi, kuroko Tetsuya… Kita akan bertemu lain waktu." Ucap Shutai sebelum dirinya dan kelompoknya menghilang seketika dari lingkaran sihir itu. bersamaan dengan hilangnya kelima orang itu, lingkaran sihir pun ikut menghilang.

Kuroko kemudian merasakan pening, dadanya terasa sangat sesak dan sangat sulit bagi dirinya untuk bernapas. Kemudian ia merasakan kesadarannya melemah dan Ia kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Untungnya Kagami segera menangkapnya.

"Kuroko ! Kau baik saja ?!" Seru Kagami.

"a-aku baik saja, Kagami-kun." Ucap Kuroko seraya mencoba berdiri.

Kuromo, Karasumaru, Chairu, Sora, Hebiki, dan Furai terlihat mengelilingi Kuroko. Semua orang seketika mengerumuni Kuroko karena merasa aneh dan bingung.

"Kurokocchi, kau baik-baik saja ?!" tanya Kise yang segera mendekati Kuroko.

"aku baik-baik saja, Kise-kun." Ucap Kuroko.

Aomine, Murasakibara, dan Midorima menyuruh semua orang untuk bubar—atas perintah Akashi. Saat Kuroko mencoba untuk bangun seketika kepalanya di dorong ke bawah oleh sang surai biru malam dengan paksa.

"Aomine-kun ?" Kuroko menatap dengan kesal Aomine.

"Kau itu berpikir apa sih, Bodoh !" Seru Aomine.

"Eh ?" Kuroko bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya dikatakan oleh Aomine.

"akan kami jelaskan nanti. Atsushi, bawa Tetsuya menuju UKS." Ujar Akashi. Murasakibara pun mengangguk dan kemudian menggendong Kuroko di punggungnya.

"Kagami, Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? Mantera yang baru saja di rapalkan oleh Kuroko kan…" seketika kata-kata Hyuuga terpotong begitu Kagami menatapnya dengan serius.

"Maaf, mungkin akan kujelaskan lain waktu." Ucap Kagami yang kemudian ikut bersama GoM.

Seirin dan Kaijou yang sebelumnya melihat kejadian itu hanya terdiam bertanya-tanya.

* * *

"Kuro-chin~ kau berhutang penjelasan kepada kami~" ucap Murasakibara begitu ia selesai menghabiskan kripik kentangnya. Kuroko hanya terdiam. Ia tahu membocorkan hal yang sudah menjadi rahasia sangatlah berbahaya.

"Kuroko, Apakah kau mengenal kelima orang sebelumnya ? dan apa yang kau maksud dengan Clan Bunglon ? setahuku, para _pengguna _hanya berjumlah tujuh." Ujar Kagami. Kuroko masih terdiam.

"Aku juga belum pernah mendengarnya. Tetsuya, kuharap kau dapat berbagi informasi dengan kami." Ucap Akashi. Kuroko masih terdiam.

"Kurokocchi, Ayolah… apakah mereka orang yang sangat berbahaya ?" tanya Kise. Kuroko masih tetap terdiam.

"Kuroko, jangan cuman diam saja. Jawab pertanyaan kami, _nanodayo_." Ujar Midorima yang terlihat kesal.

"Sebenarnya.. aku tidak dapat memberitahukan hal itu kepada kalian." Ucap Kuroko. GoM pun terperangah.

"Apakah kau memiliki alasan yang jelas kenapa tidak mau memberitahukan hal itu kepada kami, Tetsuya ?" Tanya Akashi.

"Aku mempunyai-nya dan aku masih tidak dapat memberitahukannya kepada kalian." Ucap Kuroko. Akashi hanya menghela napas dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Tetapi mungkin ada beberapa hal yang akan kuberitahukan kepada kalian." Ucap Kuroko. Kemudian keenam pasang mata dihadapan Kuroko menatapnya.

"Dan apa itu ?" tanya Midorima.

"Mereka sebenarnya bukanlah sebuah Clan, tetapi sebuah kelompok orang yang mencoba menciptakan kekuatan yang baru. Kekuatan yang membuat tubuh mereka transparan dan tidak dapat terlihat. Kekuatan mereka memiliki kelemahan dan kelebihan. Kelemahan mereka adalah kekuatan mereka yang tidak dapat digunakan di kerumunan orang dan kelebihannya adalah jika mereka tidak dapat terlihat, maka mereka dapat menyerang kita dengan mudah." Jelas Kuroko.

"Hm… aku akan mencari informasi tentang mereka. Shintarou, Kau pasti tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan ?" ucap Akashi.

Midorima pun mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan menuju jendela. Midorima kemudian melepaskan Partner-nya, membiarkannya pergi untuk berpatroli. Kuroko dan yang lain menatap Midorima dan memastikan bahwa apa-yang-dilakukan-Midorima berhasil.

"Tenang saja. Karasumaru pasti akan segera kembali." Ucap Midorima.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Ucap Akashi.

"Dan… Aomine-kun." Panggil Kuroko. Aomine kemudian menatap Kuroko.

"Apa ?"

"Apa maksud dari kata-katamu sebelumnya ?" tanya Kuroko. Aomine pun mengerjap dan mencoba untuk mengingat.

"Oh, Maksudmu kata-kataku sebelumnya ? _Baka_, kau pikir kami tidak mengetahui perapalan mantera yang sebelumnya kau ucapkan ?!" Seru Aomine.

"Kurokocchi, _Tochiyori Toki_ adalah mantera penghenti waktu yang akan menguras banyak energi-mu. Dan kekuatan itu hanya digunakan untuk menghukum seseorang yang bersalah, biasanya. Aku masih tidak dapat mengerti kenapa kau menggunakan kekuatan yang akan merengut nyawa-mu-ssu." Ujar Kise.

"Kalian mempelajari-nya ?" tanya Kuroko.

"Tentu saja tidak. _Tochiyori Toki_ hanya dapat digunakan oleh Clan Elang yang memang pengendali waktu-_nanodayo_." Ujar Midorima.

"Bukan… maksudku, Kalian belajar untuk menghapal seluruh kekuatan dari masing-masing Clan bukan ?" tanya Kuroko.

"Ng.. aku mengetahui beberapa." Ucap Kagami.

"Sepertinya Aka-chin mengetahui semuanya." Ujar Murasakibara.

"Tetsuya, aku ingin kau tetaplah berada di Markas. Lalu, Taiga… jangan telat untuk menjemput Tetsuya besok di markas. Jika ada beberapa dari Seirin atau siapa saja yang menanyakan tentang Tetsuya, abaikan. Kau mengerti ?" ujar Akashi. Kagami dan Kuroko hanya mengangguk.

"Akashi, aku akan kembali ke Shutoku. Aku tidak akan membuat Takao bertanya-tanya dan jika ada informasi, akan langsung kuberitahu kepadamu." Ucap Midorima yang kemudian meninggalkan UKS, membiarkan keenam orang lainnya tertinggal disana.

"Aka-chin~ Aku juga akan kembali~ Jika Muro-chin mulai bertanya-tanya tentang Kuro-chin, semua pasti akan bertambah susah~" ucap Murasakibara. Akashi mengangguk.

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Daiki, lebih baik kau juga kembali. Jika Satsuki sampai mengetahuinya, kau akan menerima Hukuman." Ujar Akashi.

"Baik, Baik…" ucap Aomine dengan malas.

"Taiga, aku juga akan kembali. Jika rekanku bertanya, maka masalah ini akan makin rumit." Ucap Akashi.

"Baiklah. Serahkan semuanya kepadaku." Ujar Kagami.

Kemudian Murasakibara, Akashi, dan Aomine pun meninggalkan Kagami dan Kuroko di UKS. Tak lama setelah GoM pergi, Kuroko memilih untuk beristirahat sebentar dan Kagami akan menemaninya. Beberapa jam kemudian, Kagami menatap keluar jendela. Matahari mulai terbenam dan Kuroko masih tetap terlelap.

Kagami menatap Kuroko dengan malas dan ia juga sepertinya telah mengantuk. Tetapi kemudian Kuroko membuka matanya. Kagami yang menyadarinya segera mengerjap.

"Kuroko, bagaimana keadaanmu ?" tanya Kagami. Kuroko menatap Kagami dengan wajah datarnya.

"ung… lebih baik dari sebelumnya Kagami-kun, tapi… sepertinya tubuhku masih terasa lemas." Ucap Kuroko.

"tentu saja. Menggunakan _Tochiyori Toki_ harus merelakan tenaga kita yang akan terkuras." Ujar Kagami.

"ukh… mungkin aku memang terlalu gegabah dan ceroboh... tetapi mungkin itulah yang terbaik. Setidaknya mereka tidak bisa berkutik untuk sementara." Ucap Kuroko seraya bangkit dari tempat tidur itu.

"Hei, kau sudah mau pulang sekarang ?" tanya Kagami.

"tentu saja, Kagami-kun. Hari sudah menjelang malam dan aku juga harus segera membuat makan malam untuk diriku sendiri." Ucap Kuroko.

"Kau istirahat saja, aku saja yang membuatkanmu makan malam." Ucap Kagami. Kuroko mengerjap.

"Tapi Kagami-kun, bukankah kau…" kata-kata Kuroko terpotong begitu Kagami mulai berucap.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan menghubungi pria tua itu nanti. Aku akan memilih menginap di markas hari ini." Ujar Kagami. Kuroko mengehela napas dan senyuman terlihat terukir di bibirnya.

"Yah, setidaknya kau tetaplah Kagami yang ku kenal." Ucap Kuroko yang setengah berbisik.

"Huh ? apa kau bilang ?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Kagami-kun. Ayo kita kembali pulang." ajak Kuroko.

Kemudian mereka pun memilih untuk berjalan menuju markas bersama. Malamnya, kagami membuat Sushi. Dan mereka berpesta Sushi besar-besaran bersama. Setidaknya Kagami-lah yang paling banyak memakan Sushi yang dibuatnya untuk Kuroko.

Di sela-sela dirinya memakan sushi, Kuroko menatap Kagami. Ia tahu bahwa hal yang tidak menyenangkan akan muncul nantinya. Ia bahkan mengetahui masa depan mereka semua. Alasannya adalah karena ia mengetahui masa depan atau lebih tepatnya berasal dari masa depan.

Kuroko menaruh sumpit yang di pegangnya dan segera bangkit, ia berencana untuk memulai langkah pencegahan yang memang sudah menjadi rencananya sejak awal. Kagami yang menyadari langkah temannya itu mulai angkat bicara.

"Khau Mpauh Kfemanah (kau Mau Kemana) ?" Tanya Kagami disela makannya. Kuroko menatapnya sekilas dan ia kembali membelakangi Kagami.

"Aku akan menuju ke kamarku. Sepertinya aku merasa tidak enak badan." Jawabnya yang kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan ke beberapa lorong.

Kagami mengerjap. Ia bingung dengan sikap Kuroko beberapa saat sebelumnya. Tetapi ia hanya menukasnya dan kembali makan. Ia makan dengan setengah berpikir sehingga membuatnya memakan-makanannya dengan lebih lambat.

"_Entah kenapa… aku merasakan Déjà vu._"

* * *

Kuroko yang tengah berdiam di dalam kamarnya yang gelap kemudian memasangkan tangan kirinya sebuah _glove_ biru yang kini telah menjadi penyelesaian persiapannya. Kamar Kuroko yang sangat gelap dan hanya disinari oleh rembulan yang memancarkan cahaya melewati atap bening itu kini tengah di tatap oleh kuroko. Manik _sapphire blue_-nya kemudian memunculkan kilatan tajam dan sedetik kemudian ia telah menghilang. Meninggalkan jejak debu yang terhempas tak jauh dari tempat awalnya.

TEP!

Sepatu hitam-biru Kuroko menapakkan dirinya di sebuah atap rumah berwarna merah pucat. Gelapnya malam dan cahaya dari sinar dari beberapa rumah dan tiang sajalah yang menyinari. Kuroko yang menginjak atap itu sedetik kemudian kembali menghilang. Ia terus muncul di tempat yang berbeda dengan kecepatan yang tidak dapat di sadari. Ia terus muncul di berbagai tempat dan akhirnya ia terhenti di sebuah tiang listrik dan bulan yang besar menjadi _background_ dirinya. Lalu ia kembali menghilang seperti sebelumnya.

Tanpa Disadari, Seekor gagak yang tengah terbang tak jauh dari lokasi, menangkap penampakan itu. burung gagak lainnya juga sepertinya menangkap sosok hitam tidak jelas yang muncul tiba-tiba di berbagai tempat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

* * *

"KAAK KAAK !" Seruan beberapa burung gagak pun terdengar di kediaman Clan Gagak yang sebelumnya sedang tenang dan damai.

Beberapa orang dari partner burung-burung gagak itu pun mulai mendekat kearah jendela dan mengangkat tangannya, membiarkan burung gagak itu hinggap di tangan mereka.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Seorang paruh baya yang mengenakan kacamata dan bersurai cokelat pendek itu mendekati rekan-rekannya yang baru saja mendapatkan kabar terbaru.

"Sepertinya mereka baru saja mendapatkan sesuatu yang mencurigakan." Ucap Seorang rekannya yang kemudian mendekati pria itu.

"Sesuatu yang mencurigakan ? tampilkan !" Seru Pria itu.

kemudian membiarkan seorang rekannya yang lain duduk di sebuah kursi yang memiliki banyak kabel yang terhubung disana. Kemudian seorang rekannya itu memasangkan topi yang memiliki banyak kabel juga. Lalu tak lama kemudian muncul semacam air bercahaya yang melalui selang hijau itu dengan cepat dan sebuah gambar pun mulai terlihat di layar besar dihadapan mereka. Sesosok hitam yang tidak jelas terlihat di beberapa tempat dalam waktu yang nyaris bersamaan.

"Apa-apaan itu ? apakah itu manusia ?" tanya pria yang diketahui sebagai Takahiro Yuusuke yang menjadi pengendali keamanan jarak jauh. Tak lama kemudian seorang rekan Takahiro mendekatinya dengan berlari seraya membawa sepucuk surat ber-amplop kuning.

"T-Takahiro-_sama_, ada surat dari Clan Ular." Serunya. Kemudian Takahiro pun mulai membuka isi Amplop itu dan ia terkejut begitu melihat isinya. Beberapa lembar foto yang nyaris sama dengan gambar pada layar monitor mereka.

"Segera Hubungi Clan Kalajengking dan Clan Laba-laba ! kita harus meneliti penampakan aneh ini !" Seru Takahiro.

"Baik." kemudian seorang wanita yang mengenakan kacamata dan berkuncir satu itu pun segera berlari menuju bagian pengiriman surat di Clan Gagak.

Takahiro kemudian kembali memeriksa gambar-gambar yang menampakkan sosok hitam itu. ia mencurigai bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi.

* * *

"Akashicchi, apakah tidak apa-apa membiarkan Kurokocchi dijaga oleh Kagamicchi ?" tanya Kise.

Kini GoM tengah berpatroli bersama di daerah perumahan. Sejauh yang mereka tahu, tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh di sekitar mereka.

"Justru akan lebih mengkhawatirkan jika Tetsu dijaga olehmu." Sambung Aomine yang berjalan di sebelah Kise.

"_Hidoi-ssu yo_, Aominecchi !" Rengek kise.

"Diamlah Kise. Kagami adalah Clan yang memiliki pola penyerangan Utama yang sangat bagus, _nanodayo_." Jelas Midorima.

"_Wakatteru yo_(Aku Tahu itu) ! Tetapi tetap saja…" Seketika kata-kata Kise terpotong begitu Murasakibara mulai berucap.

"Kise-chin~ Kau terlalu berisik~" Ucap Murasakibara.

"Ryouta, tetaplah waspada. Sesuatu tidak terduga akan muncul kapan saja. Jadi jangan lemahkan pertahananmu." Ucap Akashi.

"Tch… tetapi tetap saja, sesuatu yang seperti itu tidaklah muncul." Ucap Aomine dengan malas.

"Bukankah itu justru bagus-ssu ?" Tanya Kise.

"Tapi membosankan." Lanjut Aomine.

Ditengah mereka lagi berbincang, sesosok hitam yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan Clan mereka tengah terdiam di tiang yang tak jauh dari mereka. Cahaya rembulan yang sangat terang membuat sosoknya menjadi tidak jelas dan sosoknya pun tertutupi oleh bayangan-nya sendiri. Kise yang sedang berseru kemudian tidak sengaja menatap sosok hitam itu di atas tiang listrik yang tak jauh darinya.

"A-Apa itu ?!" Seru Kise yang mengarah kearah sosok hitam itu. sontak GoM yang lain pun ikut menatapnya.

Sesosok hitam yang menyerupai manusia tengah berdiri disana. Terdiam ditengah dinginnya malam dengan aura yang luar biasa kuat dan berbahaya. Seketika sosok itu memunculkan kilatan tajam dari manik miliknya. Kilatan ungu di manik _azure_ itu terlihat sangat terang dan jelas. Tak lama kemudian sosok itu kembali menghilang.

"M-Menghilang !" Seru Aomine yang masih dalam keterkejutannya.

"S-Siapa itu tadi ?! aku merasakan aura yang sangat berbahaya-ssu." Ujar Kise.

"Akashi, apakah yang tadi itu… penyusup ?" tanya Midorima yang melirik Akashi.

"Penyusup ?! kau gila, Midorima ! mana mungkin setelah sekian lama baru sekarang ada penyusup ?! penjagaan Clan-mu 'kan kuat !" Seru Aomine.

"Aku tahu ! tapi Clan-ku hanyalah mengawasi, seharusnya itu adalah dari Clan Kise, _nanodayo_ !" Seru Midorima.

"Uuh.. aku juga tidak mengerti, Midorimacchi. Seharusnya Clan-ku sudah membekuk penyusup itu-ssu !" ujar Kise.

"Aka-chin~ apakah kau mengetahui sesuatu ?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Tidak. Kuromo sepertinya belum di beritahu apa-apa oleh tim inti." Jelas Akashi.

"L-Lalu, yang tadi itu apa-ssu ?!" Seru Kise panik. Lalu dibelakang mereka dari kejauhan terlihat seorang pemuda berseragam oranye-hijau dengan poni terbelah.

"Shin-chan !" Serunya yang berlari kearah GoM.

"Takao ! Ada Apa ?! kenapa kau terburu-buru seperti itu ?!" tanya Midorima begitu Takao sudah sampai di tempat mereka.

"Takahiro-san baru saja mendapatkan gambar mencurigakan yang muncul beberapa saat di atas kota Kyoto !" jelasnya seraya memberikan sebuah amplop putih.

Midorima pun menerima amplop itu dan dengan hati-hati ia membuka sampul penutupnya. Ia pun menarik keluar beberapa lembar kertas yang memiliki gambar disana. Mata Midorima membelalak begitu melihat foto itu.

"I-Ini..!" Serunya. Membuat beberapa orang di sekitarnya ikut khawatir.

"Ada apa, Midorimacchi ?" tanya Kise.

Midorima pun dengan enggan memberikan foto itu kepada Kise. Lalu reaksi yang sama pun terlihat diwajah Kise. Merasa ada yang ganjal, Aomine pun mendekati Kise, begitu juga dengan Murasakibara.

"S-Sosok ini !" Seru Aomine juga.

Lalu Akashi pun mengambil foto itu di tangan Kise dan menatapnya.

"Apakah sosok ini baru saja muncul ?" tanya Akashi kepada Takao. Takao pun mengangguk.

"Ya. Ia muncul di berbagai tempat dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa cepat. Bahkan Clan Ular pun susah membekuknya." Jelas Takao.

"A-Apa ?" Ucap Aomine dan Midorima secara bersamaan.

"Sungguh aneh-ssu." Ucap Kise.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita segera berkumpul di markas. Segera, ini perintah. Aku yakin disana juga ada Taiga dan Tetsuya. Kita harus memberitahukannya." Ujar Akashi. Dan kelima orang di hadapan Akashi pun mengangguk, lalu mereka pun berjalan menuju markas GoM.

* * *

Sementara itu dimarkas itu tersendiri…

"Bwaah ! Kenyang sekali !" Ucap Kagami seraya menyimpan mangkuk di atas meja persegi di hadapannya.

Selanjutnya kagami pun mengumpulkan beberapa peralatan makan yang berada di meja dan memindahkannya ke bak cuci piring. Ia pun mencuci piring itu, mengetahui ia masih baru, tidak ada salahnya 'kan membantu ?

Setelahnya, Kagami segera kembali duduk dengan manis di dekat meja makan. Menunggu siapapun untuk datang ketempatnya.

"Ugh… sepi sekali… kira-kira Kuroko sedang apa ya ?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa.

* * *

Lalu, disisi lain kota Kyoto…

"A-Ampun ! Kumohon ! Kasihani-lah nyawaku !" Seru seorang pria paruh baya yang sudah berjalan mundur dihadapan seorang yang wajahnya bahkan tidak terlihat itu.

Ia semakin mundur hingga akhirnya ia terpojok. Saking ketakutan dirinya, ia sampai terjatuh dan tidak dapat bangun kembali. Ia menatapi sosok dengan iris _azure _yang memiliki kilatan ungu tajam yang membunuh. Dapat terlihat bahwa beberapa orang tergeletak beberapa meter di belakang sosok itu. berdarah dan tak bernyawa. Lalu disaat yang selanjutnya, sosok itu mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang sebuah tombak berlumur darah di genggamannya. Matanya yang memancarkan kebencian dan ketidak-kasihanan terhadap pria paruh baya itu masih dengan lekat menatap-nya yang siap menjadi mangsa-nya.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak dapat mengasihani orang yang membuat orang lain menderita." Ucap sosok itu seraya mengayunkan tangan-nya yang memegang tombak kearah pria itu.

"AAARGH !" dan disaat itulah suara teriakan terdengar dengan sangat nyaring.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Hohoho... Minnacchan ! saya minta maaf karena Update terlalu lama.. bahkan melencengkan Deadline... #hiks...**

**Yah, maaf, saya sekarang tidak dapat berkata banyak. tapi jika Minnacchan suka, saya senang !**

**Happy New Year 2014 !**

**GoM + Seirin : Happy New Year !**

**Semoga Besok/Tahun Depan, Kita menjadi Pribadi yang lebih baik dari yang kemarin !**

**NEXT CHAPTER :: Chapter 5 : Shadow**

**Keep Reading-Keep Waiting For The Next Chapter ! See ya !**

**Mind To RxR ? X3**


End file.
